


Medidas desesperadas

by SpicaM



Series: Supernatural AU -Michael versión- [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #ConcursoDestielHispano, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Good Michael (Supernatural), Good Older Sibling Michael (Supernatural), Good Sibling Raphael (Supernatural), M/M, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 31,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicaM/pseuds/SpicaM
Summary: Con la batalla de la oscuridad acercándose, los Winchester sacaron a Lucifer de la jaula. Michael salió de la jaula detrás de su hermano y encontró un mundo desastrozo.Con su Padre abandonándolo, sus hermanos muertos y la oscuridad sobre sus cabezas, el Destino le da la oportunidad de salvar a los ángeles bajo un precio: Todos los acontecimientos importantes deben ser iguales.Eso no significaba que iba a quedarse siendo víctima de diez años de tensión no resuelta entre su hermano y Dean Winchester





	1. Introducción

**Author's Note:**

> Si bien este fic no tiene como foco principal el Destiel, es una idea que he querido hacer desde hace tiempo.  
> Espero que les guste.

**Introducción:** Raphael

Raphael miraba con horror como sus hermanos caían en la jaula de Lucifer por acción de Samuel Winchester. Dos humanos que nunca dijeron que si junto a un ángel caído destruyeron los planes del cielo y el infierno de traer el apocalipsis en el mundo y crear el paraíso en la tierra. Ahora, Raphael está completamente solo en el cielo.

Gabriel está muerto, Michael y Lucifer están en la jaula en lo más profundo del infierno. Solo queda Raphael para liderar al cielo y doblegar a los rebeldes, para destruirlos a todos ellos y reiniciar el apocalipsis abriendo nuevamente la jaula y dejar que Michael destruya a Lucifer como estaba escrito. Debe hacer esto, es su única salida.

Debe doblegar a Castiel y hacerlo inclinarse ante él para que todos aquellos ángeles que crean sus mentiras del Libre Albedrío se den cuenta del engaño y regresen a las filas como buenos soldados.

Raphael estaba concentrándose en los planes necesarios para detener a Castiel y doblegarlo junto al resto de los rebeldes, tenía que hacerlo bien y tenía que arrastrar a esos ángeles con Naomi y asegurarse que esta vez haga un buen trabajo.

Su línea de pensamiento se vio interrumpida al notar algo extraño. Las líneas claras de luz a su alrededor solo le alertaron de una cosa. Alguien está cambiando el flujo del tiempo. Con gran asombro, veía que los cambios hechos estaban siendo aceptados por el destino. El arcángel Raphael desapareció del cementerio en el que sus hermanos cayeron a la jaula con un solo pensamiento en su mente.

¿Quién podría hacer tales cambios en el universo sin que el Destino trate de arreglarlos?


	2. El Perdón de Dios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael ha escapado de la jaula. No le gusta lo que encontró.  
> El Destino le da una salida.

**Capítulo 1: El perdón de Dios**

Michael miraba con horror el mundo frente a él.

Después de que los Winchester y Castiel sacaran a Lucifer de la jaula bajo la excusa de haber liberado a la oscuridad, Michael supo que por fin había terminado su lenta y horrible tortura en la que solo podía fingir que estaba roto para tener paz.

Lucifer no entendía cómo funcionaba la caja, pero Michael sí. Ayudó a Padre a crearla y sabe muy bien lo que debe y lo que no debe hacer dentro de la caja. Sabe bien que esta jaula fue creada para Lucifer, para impedir que salga. Michael sabe que los hechizos para cerrar la jaula solo funcionan si Lucifer está dentro. Si Lucifer salió, la jaula pierde mucho de su poder y muchas de las torturas que son habituales en la caja pierden su efecto en lo que sea que quede en la caja.

Michael entendía esto y solo aprovechaba la paz de la jaula para mantener su gracia fluyendo libremente en su ser. O lo poco que le quedaba del arcángel conocido como Michael. Sin embargo, toda la paz de la jaula le dejaba con un solo pensamiento.

Quería ser libre.

Si iba a salir de la caja, debía hacerlo ahora, antes de que los Winchester vuelvan a encerrar a Lucifer. Tenía que recuperar todo el poder que sea capaz y salir por el hueco que el hechizo dejó. Después de tantos siglos de pelea contra Lucifer, Michael había terminado herido de gravedad algunas veces y la influencia de la jaula no lo ayudaba mucho, necesitaría bastante tiempo para arreglar un poco su gracia y salir de ahí.

Afortunadamente, tenía suficiente tiempo considerando la equivalencia de tiempo entre el infierno y la tierra.

Su gracia se expandía lentamente por la caja, midiendo su cantidad y poder hasta estar satisfecho con el resultado de la meditación y el arrepentimiento. Su recipiente humano había sido vaporizado por Lucifer en uno de sus enfrentamientos después de que Muerte haya retirado el alma de Samuel Winchester de la caja. Adam Milligan estaba en el cielo gracias a la bomba que Castiel le lanzó durante la batalla final en el cementerio Stull, por lo que Michael estaba completamente solo dentro de la caja.

Con su gracia recuperada, pero completamente destrozada aún, y su mente más clara de lo que ha sido en milenios, Michael salió de la caja finalmente. El hechizo para cerrar la caja fue no podía actuar sin su hermano y la jaula quedó abierta para cualquier ser que no fuera Lucifer.

Moviéndose con brevedad y silencio, salió del infierno lo más pronto posible sin atraer atención. Aparentemente, la oscuridad seguía suelta y era un peligro mucho más grande que él en esos momentos. Los demonios no se acercaron a la jaula y el rey del infierno no estaba en esos momentos. Engañar a los demonios no fue tan complicado como Michael temía.

Cuando salió del infierno, Michael notó que sus alas estaban en un estado desastroso, eran las alas de un ángel caído, de un arcángel que cayó de la gracia de Padre. Extendiéndolas con cuidado de no lastimarse, Michael decidió buscar a Lucifer. Tenía que detenerlo y regresarlo a la caja. Tenía que encontrar a Raphael y detenerlo, sus ideas del apocalipsis eran cada vez más preocupantes. Tenía que hallar a Gabriel y pedirle perdón. Pero, sobre todo, tenía que hallar a Padre y rogarle una segunda oportunidad.

Lucifer se estaba ocultando de todos, pero Michael conoce a Lucifer, es su pequeño hermano. Todo lo que sabe, lo aprendió de Michael. Nada puede escapar de Michael cuando se trata de su hermano y la labor que Padre le dejó.

Después de días de una lenta búsqueda completamente invisible para los humanos, Michael halló a Lucifer, frente a Padre. Esto sería algo muy agradable para Michael si Lucifer no estuviera en el recipiente de Castiel, con Castiel dentro. Tenía que tener más cuidado que nunca, su gracia y sus alas estaban graves y no podía empeorarlas ahora que tiene tiempo de recuperarse.

—…y Michael no puede pelear

Las palabras de Lucifer respecto a la batalla contra Amara no eran algo que preocupara a Michael, conocía a su hermano y sabía muy bien todo lo que podía salir de su venenosa lengua. Las palabras de Padre, sin embargo, el tono en el que decía que no podía hacer nada, la forma en la que lo ignoraba incluso cuando estaba tan cerca de él, eso era algo que lastimaba a Michael más que todas las heridas que Lucifer pudo causar.

Si bien no esperaba perdón de Padre, solo esperaba una oportunidad para remediar su error, para demostrarle que si es un buen hijo. Pero Padre no parecía querer darle la oportunidad. Estaba dispuesto a pedirle perdón a Lucifer y no a escuchar a Michael.

Michael no sabía qué hacer. No podía ir al cielo en ese estado, Padre lo había ignorado y no había forma de que pueda sanar en tan poco tiempo como para ayudar contra la oscuridad.

Tenía que hacer un plan, tenía que ayudar a Padre a detener a Amara.

—¿Por qué? — Una voz detuvo sus pensamientos y solo pudo mirar de reojo a la agente del destino parada detrás de él. Ella no era la joven con lentes que llevaba un libro, era otra de las agentes del destino.

—Laquesis

Saludó Michael mirando al ente. Reconocía a Laquesis con su figura actual. Había tomado la figura de María, la madre de Jesús, para este encuentro. Siempre apreció las figuras maternales y esta vez no era la excepción.

—Michael. No esperaba que salieras de la caja. Según estaba escrito, no ibas a salir— Saludó la deidad mientras el arcángel sonreía un poco.

—Como agente del destino, sabes que los arcángeles no estamos muy apegados al destino que está escrito— La agente del tiempo sonrió un poco antes de asentir.

—Aunque Atropos no esté de acuerdo con esto, quiero ver más de tu futuro que lo que está escrito. Echemos a la suerte esto, Michael— Dijo Laquesis enrollando un largo hilo en su dedo hasta que el hilo paró de producirse.

—Tienes doce años. En doce años de la tierra nos encontraremos aquí, una vez más y tu podrás decidir si quieres el perdón de Dios— Explicó la diosa mientras Michael la miraba con sospecha. El destino no es algo con lo que pueda jugarse y mucho menos algo con lo que se deba de manipular.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? — Preguntó Michael con precaución. No iba a ser una herramienta del destino solo porque Padre lo haya abandonado.

—Simple. Vas a ir a un tiempo antes de que comenzaran los pasos del apocalipsis. Mantendrás el guion como siempre ha estado. Este hilo es el guion que debes seguir, no lo pierdas, cariño. Puedes usar todo ese tiempo para sanar y alterar las pequeñas cosas que no importan, algunas almas que pueden morir o vivir, algunas cosas que pueden o no pueden pasar, lo que no va a causar conflictos en el futuro, salvar personas, cazar cosas, lo típico. Pero debes tener en claro una sola cosa: todo tiene que terminar aquí, contigo en este punto escuchando a Dios decir esto— Explicó antes de entregarle el anillo de hilo al arcángel.

—¿Y qué ganarás con esto? — Preguntó Michael mirando con sospecha el anillo de hilo en su mano.

—Evitar la destrucción del cielo. Eso no estaba en los planes y tenemos que hacer algo. El cielo está en decadencia y en unos dos años, no habrá más que seis ángeles vivos. Eso no es algo que deba pasar y debemos evitarlo. Como el Comandante del Cielo, debes evitarlo sin alterar el resto del destino. Tal vez, tu salida puede significar la salvación del cielo y todos los ángeles— Explicó la Diosa frunciendo levemente el ceño. Algo muy extraño considerando la figura que tiene en ese momento.

Michael solo fijaba su atención en Castiel, dentro de Lucifer. Aquel ángel que luchó tan duro para salvarlos a todos y es el mismo que está llevando a sus hermanos a la destrucción.

—De acuerdo— Aceptó Michael antes de mirar el hilo dorado en su mano brillar.

Miles de imágenes, el pasado que no vio desde la caja, el pasado del que nunca pensó cuando estaba en el cielo. Tenía que mantener ciertos eventos completamente inamovibles y otros debía hacerlos con cuidado para garantizar la vida de los ángeles.

Tal vez, el perdón de Dios solo se puede ganar de una forma. Rompiendo las reglas de Padre.


	3. ¿Un recipiente?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contiene spoilers de la temporada 12 y bastantes huecos argumentales.  
> Michael llega al pasado y enfrenta la pregunta más complicada de su existencia, ¿Donde hallar un recipiente para poder hacer todo lo que necesita durante 12 años?

**Capítulo 2: ¿Un recipiente?**

Al llegar al pasado, Michael descubrió que era el año 2004. Dean Winchester cazaba por su cuenta, Samuel Winchester asistía a la Universidad vigilado por demonios y estaba en una relación estable con Jessica Moore. John Winchester estaba vivo buscando señales de Azazel para matarlo. Ningún ángel estaba en la tierra con la excepción de Anna, Metatron y Gabriel.

Michael tenía un año para hallar un recipiente antes de que Jessica Moore muera del mismo modo que Mary Winchester.

¿Dónde hallaría un recipiente capaz de soportar su poder durante doce años por lo menos?

Michael se hallaba recorriendo la tierra buscando un recipiente lo suficientemente capaz de soportar su poder. Un recipiente que pueda mantenerlo estable y no se deteriore como el anterior recipiente de Lucifer. Un recipiente fuerte como Dean Winchester. No podía usar a Dean Winchester por el mero hecho de que tiene que hacer exactamente lo que hizo antes y si lo usa, Michael no podría sanar recorriendo el camino que Dean Winchester recorrió en ese período de tiempo.

Michael recorrió la tierra hasta que se encontró con un acontecimiento extraño en un lado del mundo. Su búsqueda de un recipiente lo llevó a este punto. Una humana con conocimiento de enoquiano y una gran sed de venganza. El solo acercarse al lugar de esa mujer le trajo una sorpresa, los sigilos de búsqueda y de protección estaban activos.

—Sé que un ángel está aquí. ¡Muéstrate! — Exclamó la humana mientras Michael ponderaba como acercarse en esta situación. Aparecer en su forma real era muy complicado y podría matar a la humana, si la mataba fuera de su tiempo podría traer consecuencias. La humana podría ser la mujer que asesinó a los ángeles caídos de la guarnición de Ishim después de la caída de los ángeles porque buscaba venganza por los actos egoístas de Ishim. No sabe si ella logró su venganza o no.

Al ver que no respondía, la mujer comenzó a dar vueltas por el lugar.

—Puedo escuchar la voz de un ángel. No tienes un contenedor— Declaró la mujer antes de que Michael se acercara para hablarle.

—Lily Sunder— Susurró Michael seguro de la identidad de la mujer y de la lenta destrucción de su alma.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Ishim? — Preguntó la mujer apretando los puños mientras su alma se movía con furia y sed de venganza.

—Michael. Soy Michael— Respondió el arcángel mirando como los ojos de la mujer se abrían de sorpresa al escucharlo.

—Michael, el arcángel. ¿Has venido a matarme? — Preguntó la mujer mirando a la nada con reticencia.

—Ishim será castigado por sus crímenes contra ti y por el asesinato de uno de sus hermanos y de tu hija. Se acercan los juicios del cielo— Anunció antes de darse cuenta de lo que dijo. Tenía que asegurarse que los ángeles del cielo sean los seres puros que Padre dejó, tenía que encargarse de salvar a su familia y evitar que se maten entre ellos.

La humana se asombró al escuchar su respuesta y miró por todas direcciones esperando verlo.

—¿Lo castigarás? ¿Entonces porque vienes a mi cuando sabes lo que Ishim hizo? ¿Por qué no lo castigas ahora? — Preguntó molesta mirando a la pared frente a ella.

—Hay corrupción en el cielo e Ishim la usa para cumplir sus deseos egoístas sin castigo. Tengo que hacer que la corrupción caiga para juzgar a los ángeles— Explicó Michael estudiando con cuidado el alma de la mujer.

—¿Qué quieres de mi entonces? — Preguntó la mujer y Michael sonrió. Tal vez pueda indicarle a una persona que pueda ser su recipiente.

—Un recipiente que pueda alojarme durante un largo período de tiempo— Explicó mientras la mujer se movía a sus textos antiguos con cuidado.

—Los arcángeles tienen recipientes únicos. ¿Aún no nace tu verdadero recipiente? — Preguntó la mujer mientras Michael determinaba la cantidad de alma que la mujer perdió. En unos años, cuando comience su cacería de ángeles, ella va a perder gran parte de la esencia de su alma. Al mantenerse viva, no ha gastado tanto poder como lo hará en el futuro.

—Ha nacido, pero debe mantenerse con vida y libre por unos años más— Explicó Michael mientras la mujer asentía y comenzaba a revisar sus libros y unas cuantas cosas más.

—Un humano con esa capacidad es algo muy complicado de hallar. Tú me ayudarás en mi venganza y yo te ayudo con un recipiente, ¿Estamos en lo correcto? — Preguntó la mujer mientras Michael asentía un poco sin entender la necesidad de la mujer de repetirlo.

—Estamos en lo correcto— Respondió Michael mientras la mujer asentía y comenzaba a revisar muchas cosas que tenía en su hogar. Michael decidió seguir buscando a pesar de contar con la ayuda de la mujer. No estaba seguro de los alcances que podían tener los humano a pesar de haber visto a los Winchester detener el apocalipsis metiéndolo en…

Su gracia estaba causando fuertes ventiscas en Norte América.

Unos días después, escuchó el rezo de Lily Sunder llamándolo.

—¿Has hallado a alguien? — Preguntó al aparecer cerca de la mujer.

—Algo diferente. No hay un humano que pueda sostenerte por un largo período de tiempo sin recurrir a la destrucción del recipiente. Pero hallé otra salida— Explicó la mujer mientras Michael la seguía cuando comenzó a caminar por el lugar.

—Hay algunos objetos y metales que son capaces de, juntos, soportar la gracia de un ángel normal como las espadas angelicales. Otros metales y minerales son mucho más difíciles de conseguir, pero podrían sostenerte si se unen— Explicó la mujer mostrándole unos cuantos pergaminos mientras Michael lo revisaba con atención. Si bien había objetos que pueden contener la gracia de un ángel, no era lo que le había pedido.

—Existen estos materiales, pero no comprendo cómo eso me ayudará a obtener un recipiente— Respondió Michael mientras Lily Sunder asentía y mostraba en una computadora una fotografía. Dos humanos, con aproximadamente unos quince a veinte años más de vida, estaban trabajando en algo.

—Ellos son científicos expertos en robótica. Puedes pedirles que te construyan, con los metales que pueden contener tu gracia, un cuerpo que puedas usar como tu contenedor— Explicó la mujer mientras Michael escuchaba la idea con sorpresa.

—Eso nunca se ha hecho antes. Puede no funcionar— Advirtió Michael mirando a la mujer asentir con una sonrisa.

—Puede que no si es hecho por alguien más, pero ellos tienen grandes habilidades para que lo inanimado pueda tener alma. Puede funcionar— Dijo la mujer mientras Michael lo reflexionaba. El tiempo se le acababa y tenía que entrar en contacto con los Winchester pronto, esta era su única salida.

—Muy bien. Lo intentaré— Anunció Michael mirando los nombres de los humanos y la zona donde vivían.

—Genial. Avísame si funciona— Respondió distraídamente la mujer antes de que Michael desapareciera buscando a los humanos.

Los había hallado en un gran laboratorio lleno de metales y cables. Ellos estaban trabajando en algo. Estaban creando un animal mecánico que despertó y reaccionaba del mismo modo que un animal normal. Era una blasfemia de la mayor clase, humanos que osan tratar de ser Dios.

Y, sin embargo, era la única salida para Michael. Tomó mucho tiempo para que Michael encontrara los materiales necesarios y para que los humanos crearan los planos después de influenciar sus sueños. El año que tenía se estaba acabando.

En tres meses Jessica Moore iba a morir y Michael aún no tenía un recipiente. Michael estaba preparándose para tener un plan de contingencia usando algún recipiente ligeramente fuerte, cuando vio al humano que tenía una leve posibilidad de ser un recipiente para ángel trabajando en el cuerpo mecánico que Michael puso en sus sueños. Era la mitad de la noche, normalmente los humanos necesitan horas de sueño para mantenerse activos el resto del día. El humano se había mantenido más de 24 horas despierto.

En ese momento, Michael se dio cuenta que los humanos habían hecho eso varias veces. Al ver al otro humano, este estaba dormido. No entendía porque tenían la necesidad de terminarlo tan pronto.

—En tres días, si seguimos así en tres días lo acabaremos— Susurraba maniáticamente el humano moviendo sus manos buscando tornillos y piezas que ya crearon con los materiales que Michael consiguió y Lily Sunder les entregó como parte de un acuerdo ente los humanos.

Michael estaba subestimando a estos dos humanos. Había pasado la mitad un año con ellos influenciándolos para que crearan su recipiente y aun así los estaba subestimando. La humanidad no debería estar haciendo esto aún. Pero ellos no forman parte del destino, no tienen nada que ver con el destino de la tierra y el del cielo. No importaba si Michael les daba un empujón hacia el camino correcto considerando su desesperación por tener un recipiente tan fuerte.

Tal y como el humano lo había dicho, en tres días su recipiente estaba listo.

Tres meses antes de la muerte de Jessica Moore. Lo logró.

Entrar a su nuevo recipiente fue extraño, no se comparaba a John Winchester o a Adam Milligan. Era un recipiente vacío, de hierro y acero sin rastro alguno de calor humano. Era perfecto. No tendría que estar esperando la aceptación de un recipiente y luego sentir su alma desesperada en pánico contra su gracia. No tendría que tener tanto cuidado con no destruirlo porque es hierro y acero, mucho más resistente que la carne.

Tiene tres meses para asegurarse que su gracia y sus alas están en mejor estado que el actual antes de acercarse a los hermanos Winchester y hacer los cambios que deba para asegurar que los ángeles sobrevivan.

—¡Lo logramos! — Los dos humanos que construyeron su recipiente celebraban al verlo abrir los ojos. Michael no esperaba que ellos estuvieran tan contentos con esto. Sus almas se regocijaban de la simple realización de lo que hicieron.

Los humanos, decidió Michael en ese momento, son seres muy extraños a veces, desde la extraña Lily Sunder que lo ayudó bajo la promesa de venganza, hasta estos dos científicos que celebraban la culminación del proyecto que Michael dejó en sus sueños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los científicos son personajes que no tienen nombre o casi nada de diálogos en todo el fic, por lo tanto no los puse como personajes originales dentro del fic.  
> El recipiente de Michael, al ser un cuerpo mecánico sin alma y sin vida, no es un personaje, solo un objeto para que Michael logre sus objetivos.  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Salvar Personas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean busca un caso y conoce a un idiota con gafas oscuras que complica demasiado las cosas.  
> Aprendió que no debe confiar en un sujeto con gafas oscuras no importa lo extrañamente familiar que se vea.  
> Michael comienza su plan.

  **Capítulo 3: Salvar personas **

Dean no sabía qué hacer. Sam seguía teniendo pesadillas y cada vez eran peores. La muerte de Jess seguía atormentando a su hermano y Dean no sabía cómo detener las pesadillas. Llamar a su padre no servía de nada y mucho menos cazar, pero debían seguir adelante, salvando personas, cazando cosas, el negocio familiar.

Había escuchado de un caso en esta ciudad y esperaba que no sea nada o que alguien ya se esté haciendo cargo de este caso. Necesitaba darle a Sammy un respiro de todo esto, pero si se detenían, Sammy iba a comenzar a sospechar que Dean trata de darle un respiro de toda la búsqueda de su padre e iba a ponerse peor de lo que ya estaba.

Con un suspiro agotado, Dean cruzó la puerta del bar y tomó asiento. A dos asientos de él, estaba un sujeto que atrajo la atención de Dean. Solo un imbécil usa gafas de sol dentro de un bar. Un imbécil que no parecía más alto que Dean, de cabello negro revuelto y piel blanca. Sus rasgos faciales eran extrañamente familiares.

—Una cerveza— Pidió Dean retomando su atención a la camarera y sonriéndole. La chica le dio un guiño y se fue a traer su pedido.

—Yo no haría eso, es una transformista— Advirtió el idiota con gafas oscuras. Inmediatamente Dean se tensó y miró al sujeto con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y cómo demonios sabes eso? — Preguntó Dean con sospecha y la voz baja, no quería que la chica los escuchara.

—Estoy siguiéndolo desde hace un estado, le gusta atar a las chicas, torturarlas y culpar a sus parejas, ella es la víctima. No sé dónde tiene a la chica, pero esa cosa sabe que lo estoy siguiendo y por eso tomó la forma de la chica para que no lo descubra por el reporte de desaparición y para llamar la atención si la atrapo en un lugar semi-público— Explicó el sujeto levantando su botella y bebiendo de ella.

—¿Eres un cazador? — Pregunto Dean con bastante escepticismo recibiendo la botella de la chica con una sonrisa.

—¿Tienes idea de cuántas cosas tratan de hipnotizarte o quemarte los ojos su pudieran? — Respondió el sujeto con una leve sonrisa antes de sonreírle a la chica y pagarle.

—Nos vemos, Dean Winchester— Susurró el extraño haciendo a Dean levantarse de un salto, dejar el dinero y correr tras el extraño. Nadie conoce su nombre y es raro escuchar que algún cazador lo conozca.

—¡Oye! ¡Espera! — Llamó Dean corriendo tras el sujeto que seguía moviéndose rápidamente hasta una casa y forzando la cerradura.

—No grites, asustarás a la chica— Respondió el sujeto entrando a la casa y caminando lentamente por el lugar escuchando los sollozos en algún punto de la casa. Dean se tensó inmediatamente y sacó su arma buscando en la casa con cuidado.

—Por aquí— Llamó el gafitas haciendo mover a Dean a una habitación donde estaba la misma mesera pero atada a una silla y ensangrentada. La chica estaba muy asustada y Dean evitó acercarse mucho a ella considerando la forma en la que trataba de alejarse del sujeto de gafas.

—Tranquila, te encontramos. Te vamos a salvar— Dijo el sujeto tranquilamente y suavemente haciendo contacto visual con la chica quien asintió temblorosamente sin dejar de sollozar. Dean se mantenía vigilante mirando al sujeto y a la puerta en donde puede llegar el cambia formas.

—Ese...ese sujeto…— Dijo la chica en cuanto el sujeto la liberó.

—Me encargaré de eso, no te preocupes. ¿Llamo al hospital? — Preguntó Dean mirando al sujeto y a la chica.

La chica asintió lentamente mientras Dean se movía al teléfono de la casa y marcaba a emergencias dejando que la chica pida ayuda.

—No les digas nada de nosotros, ¿De acuerdo? Nos meteríamos en problemas si se enteran— Dijo el sujeto mientras la chica asentía y el sujeto salía de la casa con Dean tras de él.

—Amigo, ¿Qué demonios fue eso? — Preguntó Dean sin guardar el arma lejos de la casa de la chica.

—Estuve buscando la casa de la chica y la hallé. Necesitaba que alguien atrajera su atención por un momento para poder salir. Tu atrajiste su atención y me dejaste salir del bar hacia la casa— Explicó el tipo caminando de regreso al bar.

—Tu dijiste que no sabías donde estaba— Acusó Dean mirando mal al sujeto que había acabado de salvar a la chica.

—No lo sabía. Con la forma en la que te veía a ti y a mí, supuse que ella iba a tocarte para transformarse en ti y terminar el trabajo, tuve que apresurarme y asumir que la chica estaba en su casa. La chica terminó a su novio hace una semana, el transformista llego aquí hace cinco días. Tendría sentido si la matara así que estaba esperando otra presa a quien culpar y salir del estado después de matarla. Cuando apareciste, tuve que apresurarme— Explicó el sujeto esperando detrás del bar mientras Dean lo miraba y seguía su ejemplo esperando con atención.

—Eso es imposible— Replicó Dean mirando con enfado al sujeto. El caso era demasiado extraño ya de por sí, no era necesario hacerlo más extraño.

—Ese es tu problema, Dean. No tienes fe— Dijo el sujeto antes de reír un poco.

Dean decidió asentir un poco y esperar junto al sujeto. Le había dicho a Sam que iba a beber algo y que no lo esperara despierto. Sam asumió que iba a acostarse con alguna chica.

—¿Y entonces quien eres tú y como sabes mi nombre? — Preguntó Dean apoyándose en el muro junto a la puerta, las chicas de los bares siempre salían tarde.

—Soy Michael. He escuchado sobre ti y tu padre. Ustedes buscan a un demonio— Explicó el sujeto tranquilamente atento al momento en el que la puerta se abra.

—¿Cómo sabes de eso? — Preguntó Dean con urgencia. Si este sujeto sabe algo del demonio, es posible que encuentren a su padre.

—Soy muy bueno escuchando. Solo sé que deben tener cuidado con sus conocidos. Los demonios son excelentes en matar gente, en especial a los cercanos de los cazadores que les molestan— Advirtió el sujeto y en la mente de Dean solo pudo ver a Bobby, el Pastor Jim y Caleb.

—Espera, ¿Dices que algo va a lastimarlos? Son cazadores— Replicó Dean mirando al sujeto.

—Y tú también. Pero eso no detuvo a los demonios de matar a la novia de tu hermano. Un demonio me lo dijo mientras lo exorcizaba— Replicó el sujeto antes de callar por completo y ver la puerta abriéndose. La mesera estaba saliendo después de una despedida a sus compañeros de trabajo.

De un rápido movimiento, el sujeto, Michael, había clavado una cuchilla de plata en la espalda de la chica.

Estaba muerta.

El sujeto sin detenerse a hablar o a respirar siquiera, tomó a la chica y la llevó a un punto vacío de la ciudad para quemar sus restos.

Dean solo lo seguía sin comprender qué pasaba con ese sujeto.

Una vez el cuerpo del cambia formas estaba quemado, Michael solo volteó a ver a Dean y con una sonrisa, se despidió de él antes de montar en una moto con una mochila en su espalda y salir de la ciudad.

Esto tenía que contárselo a Sammy, tal vez lo distraiga un poco.

* * *

Michael condujo su moto por las calles hasta que finalmente estaba lejos de toda alma que pudiera haber cerca y voló, con su moto, de regreso donde los científicos que construyeron su recipiente.

A veces se preocupaban demasiado por algo que no tiene vida.

Al regresar a la casa de los creadores de su contenedor, ellos le recibieron con mucha alegría. Les preocupaba a donde iba y lo que hacía. Por suerte logró aprender cómo usar su gracia para parecer que bebía o comía cuando no lo hacía. Este cuerpo no necesita eso y puede sufrir daños colaterales por eso y los creadores del recipiente se preocupaban mucho por eso.

—Bueno, los humanos son seres muy extraños— Concluyó sonriéndole a los creadores de su recipiente siguiéndolos de regreso a la casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, este es el primer capítulo con Dean en el lugar.  
> Espero que la caracterización de Dean esté bien. Estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia o cambio que deseen comentar.  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Cazar cosas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam conoce finalmente a Michael.  
> Michael se toma unas vacaciones y recuerda todo lo que tiene que hacer

**Capítulo 4: Cazar cosas**

Sam Winchester sabía que algo andaba mal en el momento en el que el sujeto extraño con gafas apareció. Dean se relajó al verlo y conversaba con el sujeto.

—Sammy, este es Michael. Un cazador que conocí hace un tiempo, el tipo del caso del cambia formas y la camarera— Presentó Dean con una sonrisa leve. Aún no sabía qué es lo que tenía a Dean tan estresado con todo lo que pasaba, pero parecía que seguía así por la muerte de su padre. El caso del que le hablaba era de hace un año.

—Hola— Saludó Sam mirando al sujeto saludarlo de la misma manera. Genial, ahora ambos no se agradan.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No he sabido de ti desde hace un año— Preguntó Dean sujetando de nuevo su botella de cerveza.

—Cazando por aquí y por allá, cuando tu estas en Nevada yo estoy en Massachusetts y nunca sé de ti aparte de los malos rumores de los demonios— Respondió el sujeto con una leve sonrisa causando que Dean riera.

—¿Qué clase de rumores dicen los demonios? — Preguntó Sam algo estresado con la situación. Ese sujeto parecía saber más de lo que decía.

—Algo acerca de unos niños especiales. No les pregunto cosas cuando los exorcizo— Replicó Michael sin perder su compostura más de lo habitual. Dean inmediatamente se tensó al escuchar de los niños especiales.

—¿Sabes algo de eso? — Preguntó Dean mirando con atención a Michael.

Si bien seguía siendo un idiota con gafas, era un idiota con gafas que mató a un cambia formas en un par de movimientos y que le dio la advertencia de llamar al Pastor Jim y a Caleb a tiempo antes de que Meg los asesinara.

—Solo un rumor de una chica que mató a su novia en San Diego, todos decían que era raro porque la chica solo tocó a su novia y su corazón se paró. Nadie hablaba mucho del tema, pero no lo investigué. Si no está matando a nadie más no es mi asunto— Explicó el sujeto mientras Dean miraba a Sam y ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que eso era algo que debían explorar.

—Y ¿A dónde vas ahora? — Preguntó Dean mirando a Michael un momento, si regresaba a San Diego, no iban a poder investigar sobre esta chica que puede ser especial como Sam.

—A Oklahoma. Quiero ver las cascadas— Respondió con una sonrisa. Andrew Gallager, uno de los niños especiales de Azazel estaba ahí y tenía que asegurar la muerte de su gemelo.

Dean asintió un poco antes de sonreírle.

—Bueno, disfruta tus aguas— Dijo Dean con una sonrisa palmeando la espalda del sujeto. Era extraño que estuviera tan frío.

—Gracias. Disfruten su siguiente cacería. Iré por una cerveza y me voy de aquí, esta cacería es suya, chicos— Dijo Michael antes de levantarse e irse.

—Dean, ¿crees que sea cierto lo que dijo? — Preguntó Sam mirando a Dean con urgencia.

—No lo sé. Pero ese es el sujeto que me dijo que tuviera cuidado con nuestros amigos y cuando los llamé, Meg estaba a punto de ir por ellos— Respondió Dean antes de que Sam asintiera a sus palabras y suspirara. En cuanto acaben este caso, irían a San Diego por esa chica que mató a su novia a buscar respuestas.

* * *

Cuando la visión de Samuel Winchester llevó a los Winchester de regreso a Oklahoma, Michael estaba con los creadores de su recipiente en las cascadas.

El encuentro entre Dean Winchester y Andrew Gallagher era parte del destino y no iba a interponerse en el destino. Los creadores de su recipiente estaban muy contentos de tomarse vacaciones y Michael podía dejar que todo siguiera su rumbo lentamente salvando ciertas almas que no alteran el futuro. Después de todo, el destino lo dijo, puede salvar personas y cazar cosas que no alteren el producto final.

Como salvar a ciertos amigos de los Winchester, salvar a sus hermanos que van a ser asesinados y salvar a los creadores de su contenedor como recompensa por lo que hicieron por él.

Una de las acciones de los creadores de su recipiente le hizo recordar al extraño caso del truquero que en realidad era Gabriel y se detuvo un momento. Tenía que ver a Gabriel y salvarlo.

 Mientras más personas pueda salvar, tal vez Padre entienda que Michael aprendió su lección.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la longitud del capítulo pero era necesario poner este capítulo para animar a Michael a ir por Gabriel


	6. El negocio familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael recibe la visita de Gabriel.  
> Comienzan sus nuevos planes.

**Capítulo 5: El negocio familiar**

Michael sabía que Gabriel iba a darse cuenta de su existencia eventualmente, Michael se ocultaba del cielo en la misma frecuencia que Gabriel, tarde o temprano su hermano iba a darse cuenta de la nueva presencia. Si Michael aparecía frente a Gabriel, solo lo iba a asustar e iba a huir. Gabriel tiene que venir a él.

Solo que no esperaba que su hermano llegara en una de las pocas oportunidades en las que está con los creadores de su recipiente en un momento tranquilo donde puede meditar y curar las cicatrices de su gracia. Había descubierto que las almas de los creadores del recipiente hacen el ambiente mucho más cálido y tranquilo para Michael, esos momentos son perfectos para dejar a su gracia fluir libremente por su recipiente y curar lentamente las heridas de la jaula. Los doctores son muy agradables y hacen del lugar en el que viven muy acogedor.

Si presentaran al recipiente de Michael se llevarían una gran cantidad de atención, pero saben que Michael no quiere presentarse ante los humanos así que están planeando crear otro recipiente mecánico que pueda moverse sin necesidad de un ángel para presentar en lugar de Michael. Michael no les ha dicho aún que es un ángel lo que hace que este recipiente se mueva.

Estaban discutiendo muchas cosas y sus almas estaban muy brillantes y contentas. Michael estaba hablando con ellos cuando todo se congeló y el rostro sorprendido de Gabriel apareció frente a Michael.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? — Preguntó Gabriel extrañado al ver al Michael sentado en una mesa mirando a los doctores congelados en medio de una discusión.

—Espero a ver los planos del siguiente robot de los doctores, ¿Qué haces aquí Gabriel? ¿O debo llamarte Loki? — Respondió Michael levantando una ceja mirando de reojo a su hermano. Si bien quería arreglar las cosas con Gabriel, este era un terrible momento. Estaba vulnerable y por eso mismo no quería que alguien lo viera en este estado.

Iba a regresar pronto a Estados Unidos y quería aprovechar el tiempo que pasaba rodeado de las pacíficas y brillantes almas de los científicos antes de ir a tratar con el recipiente de Lucifer y todos los demonios que atacan ese país.

El gesto de Gabriel le indicó a Michael que estaba siendo demasiado directo con un tema muy delicado.

—Así que lo sabes…— Murmuró Gabriel mirando de reojo a los humanos.

—Siempre lo hemos sabido, Gabriel. Solo que te hemos dado tu espacio durante todos estos milenios— Explicó Michael impasiblemente antes de ver los planos que habían estado dibujando los doctores cuando Gabriel los congeló.

—Pero, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí jugando con humanos? ¿No deberías estar en el cielo planeando el apocalipsis con todos los demás? — Cuestionó Gabriel frunciendo el ceño al ver a su hermano

—El Arcángel Michael está en el cielo planeando todo para que, dentro de ocho meses, Dean Winchester caiga al infierno y rompa el primer sello— Replicó Michael tranquilamente. Un hombre justo abrirá el primer sello de Lucifer tal y como está escrito. Dean Winchester será salvado por Castiel tal y como está escrito.

Nadie dijo que ambas cosas deban pasarle al mismo humano.

La mirada de Michael no calmó a Gabriel quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego sus ojos se llenaron de sospecha.

—¿Qué planeas hacer?— Preguntó Gabriel mirando a su hermano. Estaba seguro que era su hermano. Nadie podía tener una gracia tan poderosa ni unas alas tan grandes como Michael.

—No mucho, ahora quiero ayudar a los doctores a terminar el nuevo robot y voy a esperar a que Dean Winchester caiga al infierno— Explicó calmadamente antes de mirar a su hermano y volverlo invisible regresando el tiempo a su corriente normal. Si Gabriel quería decir algo más, ya no es el momento.

* * *

Un mes después de la intempestiva aparición de Gabriel, el arcángel regresó cuando Michael estaba investigando un caso de lo que parecía ser un poltergeist.

—Vamos— Dijo Gabriel apareciendo de la nada y tomando su brazo antes de desaparecer.

—Si vas a ser un humano o a fingir ser uno, debes aprovechar todos los placeres del mundo— Declaró Gabriel arrastrando a Michael por varios lugares. Michael no quería decirle que su recipiente de metal no tiene órganos reproductivos ni la capacidad de saborear o de comer. Pero puede darle esa capacidad a su recipiente por un tiempo siempre y cuando no deje residuos. Los doctores morirían si dejaba residuos de comida en su recipiente.

Pero todo el esfuerzo estaba valiendo la pena. No había visto a Gabriel tan contento desde hace mucho tiempo mientras le contaba anécdotas del mundo y de todo lo que ha vivido durante estos milenios y lo llevaba a diferentes lugares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si bien en este capítulo no hay mucha acción, es importante para la trama y hemos recuperado al Arcángel favorito de todos.


	7. Preludio al fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean está cerca de su muerte, Michael ofrece unas pistas sobre Lilith.  
> Los creadores del recipiente de Michael crean finalmente un ser mecánico completo.

**Capítulo 6: Preludio al fin**

Cuando se acercaba la hora en la que Dean iba a ser arrastrado al infierno, Dean dejó de soñar con los perros del infierno y comenzó a soñar muchas cosas.

Principalmente, un hombre de ojos azules y cabello negro que le repetía una y otra vez que Dean Winchester será salvado. Cuando Dean trataba de preguntar por qué, el hombre negaba un poco con la risa en sus ojos y comenzaba a caminar, con esa gabardina moviéndose con el viento que no había existido hasta hace poco. Los sueños se repetían una y otra vez y siempre estaba ese hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules.

Cuando se detuvieron en una ciudad donde escucharon que había un hombre lobo, Dean volvió a ver a Michael.

—Hey Dean— Saludó el sujeto en un restaurante terminando de comer y saludándolo.

—Michael. Creí que estabas muerto— Saludó Dean mientras Sam miraba a Michael y le saludaba.

—Se necesitará más que algunas cosas raras para matarme. Hola Sam. ¿Cómo ha ido todo por su lado?— Preguntó tranquilamente comiendo el ultimo trozo de pancake en su plato.

Sam aclaró su garganta un poco incómodo con la pregunta.

—No mucho, lo usual. ¿Cómo está tu lado?— Respondió Sam evadiendo hablar de Dean y de su trato, Dean se limitó a pedir el desayuno sin problema alguno.

—No mucho. Los demonios que escaparon están haciendo cada vez más difícil el trabajo. Oí acerca de un demonio muy poderoso. Lilith. Curiosamente, nada de lo que se sabe sobre los demonios funciona en ella. Es el primer demonio después de todo— Comentó Michael tranquilamente tomando su café mientras miraba a los hermanos por detrás de sus gafas.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso?— Preguntó Dean con el leve temor de que Michael esté tratando con demonios igual que Sam con Ruby.

—Investigué. Lilith era la primera mujer que desobedeció a Adán y fue desterrada del Edén. Lucifer la tomó como su primer experimento y la volvió un demonio. Eso es lo que dicen los libros. Lo curioso de todo esto, es que Lilith puede habitar cuerpos que otros demonios ya habitaron antes. Es la reina de los demonios y por eso, todos la obedecen— Explicó Michael jugando con el café de su taza.

—¿Todos? ¿No hay demonios que no la obedezcan?— Preguntó Sam bastante curioso, quería saber algo más de este asunto.

—La gran mayoría. Sin embargo, las brujas normalmente son las más fieles sirvientas de Lilith…o de Lucifer según otros libros. Puedo enviarte los libros si quieres— Ofreció Michael con una sonrisa leve. Tenía que asegurarse que Samuel Winchester liberara a Lucifer, pero podía colocar la sospecha en Dean. Después de todo, el hombre justo debe saber lo que va a hacer su hermano.

Sam asintió un poco ante la oferta de Michael y miraba como dejaba la taza en la mesa y se levantaba.

—Fue un placer verlos de nuevo, espero poder trabajar con ustedes en algún caso en el próximo año— Dijo Michael con una sonrisa calmada. Nadie pudo ver el gesto en Dean cuando escuchó el tiempo.

—¿Por qué el próximo año?— Preguntó Dean con algo de curiosidad, no iba a estar vivo en ese entonces, pero puede preguntar.

—Porque nunca nos encontramos el mismo año dos veces— Respondió tranquilamente el sujeto antes de pagar su cuenta e irse del restaurante y subir a un auto.

—Mira eso, Sammy. Al menos alguien tiene un buen gusto— Comentó Dean tomando su café mirando por la ventana como Michael desaparecía en su auto.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó Sam distraído por su hermano antes de escuchar la risa de Dean.

—El sujeto, cuando lo conocí, tenía una moto bastante genial. Cambió a un auto igual de genial, eso es lo que llamó buen gusto— Comentó antes de que el tema cambiara abruptamente a los rumores de algo que parecía un espíritu.

Sam no recordó que nunca le dio su información de contacto cuando recibo los libros que Michael ofreció. Bobby apreció los nuevos libros y les contó todo lo que sabía del sujeto en cuanto la duda comenzó en Sam.

—Michael Wright. Unos meses antes de que Sam regresara al negocio, este sujeto comenzó a cazar espíritus. No habla con nadie y usualmente sale por si solo de sus apuros. Aparte de unos pocos cazadores, nadie lo conoce siquiera. Lo conocí porque estábamos detrás del mismo vampiro hace un año. No me explicó mucho, pero pasó todas las pruebas. No era un demonio o un monstruo, solo alguien muy bien versado en lo que hace— Explicó Bobby antes de cambiar inmediatamente el tema. El sujeto no era un monstruo y eso era lo importante.

Pero su fijación por los Winchester era algo preocupante.

* * *

Los doctores estaban a punto de encender a su primer robot y Michael quería saber si una cosa así puede tener alma.

Miraba con gran atención como lo encendían y, para su gran sorpresa, un espacio vacío comenzó a aparecer en el robot.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Funcionó! — Celebraban los doctores mientras Michael picaba el extraño robot que habían hecho los creadores de su recipiente. Cuando el robot alejó su mano, algo cambió en el espacio vacío. El espacio vacío comenzó a moverse y fluctuar.

—Vamos a llevarnos muy bien, hermano— Susurró Michael con una sonrisa. El robot lo miraba fijamente con ojos rojos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para aclarar las cosas: Michael le da a Dean los sueños de Cas con el fin de que tenga esperanza para que pueda ser más manejable en el futuro.


	8. Ilusiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se terminó el tiempo de Dean. Michael comienza la primera fase de su plan.  
> Gabriel es el único testigo de todo.

**Capítulo 7: Ilusiones**

Michael sabía exactamente el momento en el que Dean Winchester iba a ser asesinado por los perros del infierno y arrastrado hacia el infierno.

Por lo que, en ese momento, detuvo el tiempo y dejó a Dean Winchester en una dimensión bolsillo que creó para este propósito. Un facsímil del alma de Dean Winchester iba a ser parte del infierno hasta que Castiel se acerque. En ese momento, el alma pura de Dean Winchester iba a aparecer en el infierno finalmente e iba a ser salvado.

Mientras tanto, Michael rompería el sello en el momento en el que el facsímil decida tomar el cuchillo. Él fue quien creó los sellos, sabía muy bien como romperlos.

—Ah, Gabriel. Mira y aprende hermano, así es como se destruyen los planes de todos manteniendo el libreto original— Explicó Michael en cuanto Gabriel apareció cuando sintió que el alma de Dean abandonó el cuerpo de la tierra. Gabriel miró a Michael con el alma de Dean Winchester en sus manos. El alma no peleaba a Michael y tampoco trataba de huir.

—¡Por eso los ayudaste y te acercaste a ellos! Querías que Dean-o te reconozca como un aliado para que su alma no trate de pelear— Exclamó Gabriel con gran sorpresa mirando a su hermano. No había esperado esa clase de hechos por parte de Michael, un plan largo y detallado, pensado hasta el más mínimo detalle.

—Exacto. Ahora comienza la parte más interesante— Dijo Michael antes de comenzar a crear una ilusión de un alma parecida a la de Dean. Una ilusión que se comporte como un alma pero que no es un alma.

Dejar la ilusión y manejarla como Dean Winchester para que nadie sospeche era la parte más sencilla.

—Muy bien, genio. ¿Cómo vas a romper el primer sello entonces? — Preguntó Gabriel sonriendo levemente antes de que Michael suspirara pesadamente y volara de regreso con los doctores.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — Preguntó Gabriel muy extrañado siguiendo a Michael.

—Esperando. Cuando llegue el momento en el que el sello deba ser roto, lo verás. Mientras tanto, tenemos dos meses tranquilos y quiero molestar al nuevo robot— Explicó Michael tranquilamente antes de aparecer y comenzar a picar al robot.

—¿Y Dean? — Preguntó Gabriel mirando a Michael conversar y picar al robot mientras este le respondía de maneras más imaginativas. ¿era su imaginación o el espacio vacío del robot se estaba llenando de formas extrañas y vacías?

—Dean está dormitando en la dimensión de bolsillo que hice. Descansará y se relajará hasta que pasen cuatro meses. En el tercer mes, antes de que comience el año 30 de la estancia del alma ilusoria, romperé el sello. En el cuarto mes, cuando el alma cumpla 40 años en el infierno, Castiel llegará antes que ningún otro ángel y salvará a Dean. Antes de que Castiel llegue, uno de los perros del infierno que está en otro espacio de la dimensión de bolsillo llevará a Dean finalmente al infierno para que sea rescatado por Castiel— Explicó Michael directamente a la mente de Gabriel respondiendo a las preguntas incesantes del robot. Es divertido decirles a los doctores todas las referencias bíblicas cuando uno de ellos detesta las inconsistencias de la biblia y creen que él es un robot.

—¿Castiel? Espera, ¿Cómo sabes exactamente en qué momentos hacer las cosas? — Pregunto Gabriel sin comprender la situación.

—Por la naturaleza de Dean. Odia a los demonios y odia la sola idea de convertirse en uno, por lo tanto, va a pelear cada paso del camino. A un alma normal, no le toma más de 10 años volverse un demonio cuando está a manos de Alistair. En el caso de John Winchester, le hubiera tomado unos 20 años volverse un demonio si hubiera quedado a manos de Alistair todo ese tiempo. Dean es fuerte, es el hombre justo después de todo. A él le tomará unos 30 años rendirse. El dolor va a borrar los recuerdos de grandes partes de su ser hasta que la desesperación lo comience a corromper.

Desde la caída del hombre justo al infierno, las tropas del cielo que están bajando ahora mismo, tomarán un tiempo aproximado de 40 años en llegar a lo más profundo del infierno donde está Alistair. De todas las tropas del cielo, la que fue enviada para encabezar el ataque al cielo es la tropa de Anna. Anna se volvió un ángel caído, por lo que la tropa no está encabezada por Anna. Para este ataque, Raphael colocó a Castiel a cargo de la tropa para que no haya un desbalance de cabezas. El líder va antes de la tropa y será el primer ángel en llegar hasta Alistair. El demonio no va a pelear por esa alma porque ya está corrompida supuestamente y el sello ya está roto. Así que Castiel es quien llegará a Dean y lo sacará de la perdición. Haciendo un cálculo normal, Dean estará en el infierno unos minutos antes de que Castiel lo saque— Explicó tranquilamente Michael sin detenerse. Había aprovechado uno de los momentos en los que su versión pasada estaba buscando revelación para entrar al cielo y revisar todas las tropas que iban a ir al infierno y arreglarlo con Raphael antes de irse.

Tenía que asegurarse que Castiel sea quien saque a Dean Winchester del infierno. Tenía que asegurarse que la cadena de sucesos se mantenga tal y como está escrito.

Mientras tanto, tiene dos meses para educar al robot en las finas artes del mundo.

—¿Y qué hay de Sam? — Michael suspiró un momento antes de mirar a Gabriel de reojo.

No tiene buenas memorias de ninguno de los dos Winchester, pero de entre ambos, a quién no va a poder perdonar es a Samuel. El plan de Gabriel era sencillo, atrapar a Lucifer y nada más.

Pero tuvo que arrastrarlo a la jaula.

Por su culpa, el cielo cayó en desastre y caos. Los ángeles murieron porque Samuel lo arrastró cuando Raphael no tenía idea de qué hacer, no sabía cómo controlar el cielo, como tratar con los rebeldes, como entender a sus hermanos. Raphael no lograba conectar con ellos y eso causó su caída.

Todo porque Samuel quiso arrastrarlo al infierno.

—Samuel Winchester debe meterse con un demonio y corromperse hasta que pueda eliminar a Lilith. El resto de sus acciones son inconsecuentes siempre y cuando pueda estar allí— Y la conversación había terminado, los doctores esperaban a ambos en la casa antes de que acabe el día o se preocuparán mucho por ambos.

Tenía que cuidar a su nuevo hermano robótico. Sin poderes como los ángeles, pero con todo el potencial de los humanos.

Va a convertirlo en un alma perfecta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho la demora.


	9. El Ascenso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean es rescatado del infierno. Michael tenía que asegurarse que todo saliera bien.  
> Michael enfrenta una revelación

**Capítulo 8: El Ascenso**

Tal y como Michael lo planeó, Dean Winchester, con su alma completamente pura y completa, fue sacado del infierno por el ángel Castiel.

En cuanto se vio dentro de un ataúd, lo único que pudo hacer fue salir y buscar un modo de contactar con Sam y con Bobby. Sin embargo, lo primero que halló al volver a la vida, fue a Michael.

—¿Michael? — Preguntó Dean sorprendido mirando al sujeto.

—¿Dean? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? — Preguntó Michael muy sorprendido y apuntándole con su arma a Dean.

Comportamiento normal en un cazador.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? — Preguntó Dean exaltado. No sabía si Sam le contó a Michael acerca de su muerte o no.

—¡La última vez que hablé con tu hermano, me dijo que todo estaba bien y que tú estabas dormido en Ohio! — Exclamó Michael molesto bajando lentamente el arma. Dean se veía mucho más aliviado.

—Sammy y yo nos separamos y seguía algo por aquí— Comenzó a decir Dean tratando de obtener una mentira que sea convincente para Michael y que no crea que algo es mentira.

—¿Estás buscando la fuente de esa purificación que está atrayendo a los demonios? — Preguntó Michael con una sonrisa aliviada. Tanto tiempo tratando con el robot, Kurd, le ayudó a mejorar sus expresiones faciales.

—¡Exacto! — Exclamó Dean aliviado que Michael le haya dado la salida y la explicación adecuada. Michael asintió y comenzó a caminar por el lugar.

—Sígueme. Encontré el punto focal de todo eso— Dijo Michael con una sonrisa lanzándole a Dean una botella de agua.

—¿Qué estuviste haciendo? ¿Excavaste el punto focal o qué? — Preguntó Michael con una leve risa señalando la ropa llena de tierra de Dean.

—Algo así— Murmuró Dean caminando detrás de Michael tomando la botella de agua rápidamente. Michael se detuvo y señaló su tumba.

—Ese es el punto focal, pero parece que ya lo hallaste antes que yo. ¿hallaste algo al excavarlo? — Preguntó Michael sonriendo un poco mirando a Dean de reojo.

—No hallé nada…solo un ataúd vacío— Respondió Dean mientras Michael le acercaba su bolsa.

—Ten. Come algo. Si mueres aquí, tu hermano o Bobby Singer me matarán porque no te alimenté— Dijo Michael riendo un poco acercándose a la tumba de Dean y revisando el lugar con cuidado.

—Sí, este es el punto focal. Lo curioso es que es un sitio puro. Este lugar ha sido purificado. Solo lo más puro de lo puro podría causar esto ¿alguna idea? — Explicó Michael mirando a Dean sentado en el borde de la zona purificada comiendo sin prestarle atención.

—Hey, ¿Qué fecha es hoy? — Preguntó Dean tratando de mirar los ojos del sujeto. En todos los años que se llevan conociendo, nunca había visto los ojos de Michael. Si bien en el caso que trataron después de la muerte de su padre le convenció a Dean que Michael no era un demonio, el primer caso le demostró que no era un cambia formas. ¿Por qué no podía ver sus ojos a través de esas gafas?

—¿No lo recuerdas? Es el 18 de septiembre del 2008. Jueves, por si lo preguntas— Respondió Michael tocando la cruz de la tumba de Dean con un dedo.

Dean asintió un poco antes de mirar al sujeto de nuevo. Habían pasado apenas cuatro meses.

—¿Qué pasó con Sammy? ¿Lo has visto? — Preguntó Dean algo tenso esperando tener noticias de su hermano.

—Ehm, no hemos hablado últimamente. Hace un mes encontré un caso, pero no llegaba pronto y llamé a tu hermano para pedirle que lo haga, pero me contestó una mujer y le dije que llamaría después. Cuando llamé, se portó como un imbécil, así que le pedí a Bobby Singer que envíe a un cazador— Explicó Michael tranquilamente antes de suspirar un poco y negar varias veces.

—Al parecer, alguien ha regresado a la vida por acción de algo poderoso— Comentó Michael mirando a Dean fijamente. Por un momento, Dean temió que Michael se diera cuenta de todo.

—¿Algo poderoso? — Pregunto Dean extrañado antes de mirar a Michael asentir.

—Sí, algo muy poderoso. Solo algo muy poderoso, más que un demonio de los caminos o un dios pagano, podría purificar toda esta zona. Un ser así…sería capaz de hacer lo que más he temido, quemar los ojos de cualquiera. Especialmente los psíquicos— Indicó Michael antes de señalar la tumba.

—Y solo alguien, un humano, puede salir de esa tumba sin ser rostizado por la purificación de la zona— Indicó Michael antes de sonreírle a Dean.

—Así que, ¿Cuándo moriste Dean? — Preguntó caminando tranquilamente a su auto mientras Dean lo seguía algo incómodo.

—¿Qué? ¡No estoy muerto! — Exclamó Dean exaltado siguiendo a Michael por el lugar.

—No. Porque algo te revivió. ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó Michael abriendo la puerta de su auto esperando a Dean a que entre. Dean suspiró y dejó que el sujeto comenzara a conducir. No solía contar esta clase de cosas, pero el sujeto no está matándolo como muchos otros cazadores hubieran hecho. Lo menos que podía hacer era darle unas cuantas respuestas.

—Bien, ¿Recuerdas a la chica con poderes que mató a su novia? Pues...

* * *

Saber la historia era una cosa, escucharla de la boca de Dean era muy diferente. Había aprendido que los humanos relatan las cosas como ellos las sintieron. A veces, sus emociones ciegan la realidad y eso es lo que hace que cada relato sea único, aunque sea la misma historia. Michael nunca se había atrevido a preguntar eso porque no creía que la versión de los hechos sea tan diferente, pero Dean le había demostrado una vez más, que estaba equivocado.

Después de dejar a Dean con Bobby Singer y ambos listos para buscar a Sam Winchester, Michael regresó a casa.

Los doctores estaban creando un cargador portátil cuando Michael regresó. Estaba listo para hacer la pregunta que tanto quería. Nunca había creído que para ellos la situación fuera diferente a lo que él sabía, pero ahora, con todas las evidencias, tenía que afrontar a hacer esa pregunta. Tenía que afrontar el daño que hizo.

—¿Cómo me crearon? —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si bien este capítulo puede parecer forzado, es por una buena razón.  
> Gracias por leer


	10. El angel del señor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean conoce a Castiel y comienzan las dudas  
> Michael comienza a darse cuenta de algunas cosas

**Capítulo 9: El ángel del señor**

Dean sabía que esto era una terrible idea, llamar al poderoso ser que purificó el lugar en donde Dean fue resucitado, el ser que quemó los ojos de los demonios y que solo por insistencia de Dean no quemó los ojos de Pamela.

Dean estaba muy seguro de eso hasta que vio al ser que estaba cruzando el almacén abandonado. Cabello negro y ojos azules. Una gabardina en sus hombros.

—Soy el que te sujetó y te sacó de la perdición— Y la voz completamente igual a la de sus sueños antes de ser arrastrado al infierno. Este es el sujeto que lo sacó del infierno, este es el sujeto poderoso que quemó los ojos a los demonios, pero sigue siendo el ser que le prometía la salvación en sus sueños. No podía ser tan malo…

no tenía otra opción más que creerle.

—Soy un ángel del señor— Un ángel. Un ser poderoso que puede purificar todo a su paso y que puede quemar los ojos de los demonios junto al gran sonido en el restaurante.

—No existen tal cosa como los ángeles—

—Ese es tu problema, Dean. No tienes fe— Dijo el ángel mientras Dean solo asentía un poco. Juraría que había escuchado eso antes.

Después de un momento, el encuentro con el ángel había terminado. Bobby había despertado y Sam no quería hablar al respecto.

Unos días investigando al ángel Castiel, Dean decidió preguntarle al único sujeto que sabe casi tanto como Bobby respecto a las cosas extrañas. Dean llamó finalmente a Michael.

—Hey Dean— Saludó Michael mientras había unos ruidos de fondo extraños.

—Michael. Tengo una pregunta — Preguntó Dean a juzgar por los ruidos, nadie contesta el teléfono a menos que esté desocupado, siempre es terrible contestar el teléfono en medio de una cacería.

—Claro. ¿Qué necesitas? — Preguntó Michael y Dean no sabía cómo formular la pregunta. El ángel era algo que no quería compartirlo con muchas personas, pero quería asegurarse que el ángel sea real, que sus sueños sean reales, que todo lo que ha llevado imaginando es real.

Que su tiempo en el infierno no fue real.

—¿Qué sabes de ángeles? — Preguntó Dean mirando el techo para evitar la mirada de Bobby.

—Bastante. Mi padre era un experto en ellos. ¿Porqué? — Respondió tranquilamente Michael y Dean soltó un suspiro. El sujeto debe saber algo.

—¿Has oído hablar del ángel Castiel? — Preguntó Dean ignorando la mirada de Bobby y de Sammy que acababa de llegar trayendo comida. Va a tener que ponerlo en altavoz para esto.

—Castiel. El ángel del jueves. Es parte de la armada del cielo y supuestamente es uno de los soldados más leales a las enseñanzas de Dios. Comandante de una de las tropas del cielo y muy bueno en la batalla contra los demonios. Es un ángel que, con bastantes rezos, puede ayudar a cualquier alma en peligro o eso es lo que dicen las escrituras— Explicó Michael tranquilamente mirando como los doctores, a la distancia, trataban de enseñarle a Kurd el fino arte del tenis de mesa.

—¿Es posible que este ángel me haya sacado del infierno? — Preguntó finalmente Dean mientras Bobby anotaba lo que Michael decía.

—Si. Es posible que este ángel te haya sacado del infierno. Usualmente las formas de los ángeles son formas bastas y poderosas, según dicen las escrituras, su voz, para aquellos que no fueron dotados con el regalo de entenderlos, es terrible y puede dejar sordo a cualquiera que lo escuche por mucho tiempo. Su apariencia original, la que Dios les dio en la creación, es algo gigante y vasto, lleno de luz y poder que puede cegar a cualquiera. Con poder infinito que aumenta con el amor puro de los fieles. Por definición, si un ángel toca la tierra con su forma real, sin un recipiente humano, podría causar desastres, o como vimos en este caso, purificar toda la zona en la que fue dejada el alma salvada de un humano— Decía Michael tranquilamente lejos del rango de escucha de los doctores y Kurd. Especialmente de Kurd, ha tomado la costumbre de analizar las corrientes energéticas alrededor de Michael y eso puede causarle problemas.

—Otras cosas normales que los ángeles pueden hacer es aparecer en sueños, curar personas, eliminar demonios y no me refiero a exorcizarlos, los eliminan, los fríen. Pueden hacer eso con otros seres llenos de oscuridad y maldad, algunos ángeles pueden causar desastres naturales y son básicamente indestructibles. Solo un ángel puede matar a un ángel y un ángel no puede matar a un arcángel. Un arcángel solo puede ser asesinado por otro arcángel dependiendo del grado de poder. Oh, tengo unos escritos en babilonio sobre algunos ángeles donde este ángel estaba mencionado y unos documentos en egipcio que habla acerca de algunos parajes de la biblia, pero de los ángeles y un archivo muy interesante en enoquiano— Indicó Michael a sabiendas que los documentos existen y que los tiene en su haber, los recuperó junto a su lanza en el momento en el que Dean estaba en la dimensión de bolsillo y su doble estaba en el infierno.

—¿Enoquiano? — Preguntó Dean mientras Sam parecía hacer la misma pregunta.

—¡El lenguaje de los ángeles! Aparece en el libro de Enoc y por eso lleva ese nombre, es muy complicado y mi padre pasó eras machacando ese lenguaje en mi cabeza— Literalmente, Dios y Raphael pasaron mucho tiempo obligándolo a hablarlo bien porque no todos los ángeles se comunicaban con señales y movimientos como Michael solía hacerlo desde su creación.

—¿Podrías enviar los libros o los archivos de los libros? Quiero darles un vistazo— Dijo Bobby mientras Dean estaba asimilando toda la información.

—¡Claro! Puedo ir en unas dos semanas, estoy investigando un caso y me voy a tardar un poco en acabar el caso y regresar a casa a buscar los archivos— Dijo Michael felizmente. Estaba investigando un caso y estaba seguro que halló al revenant que tenía que cazar para este caso, pero estaba pasando un tiempo con los doctores, sus almas brillaban de felicidad cuando hacia eso.

Extrañamente esa clase de emociones que llagaban a su gracia eran similares al poder que sentía al recibir el amor del cielo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer


	11. Los primeros sellos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comienzan a abrir los primeros sellos  
> Dean confronta a Castiel con la información de Michael

**Capítulo 10: Los primeros sellos**

Cuando comenzaron las noticias de que se levantaron los testigos, el primer impulso fue alertar a todos para que tuvieran cuidado. Bobby, Sam y Dean llamaron a todos los cazadores que conocían.

—Hey Dean— Saludó Michael como si su maldita vida no estuviera en riesgo. El tipo es un idiota.

—Hay algo detrás de los cazadores, usualmente son personas a las que les has fallado, ten cuidado— Alertó Dean rápidamente, no tenía tiempo para algo más, debía alertar a todos los que pudieran.

—Claro, ten cuidado y no olvides ver bien al fantasma— Dijo Michael y con esa maldita pista lograron entender que es lo que pasaba con esos fantasmas y detenerlos antes de que esas gemelas diabólicas mataran a Bobby o que Henricksen matara a Sam.

Y ahora Castiel se atreve a venir a decir que todo era por uno de los sellos de la jaula de Lucifer. Ahora tenían que tratar con los sellos y con Lucifer.

Genial.

—¿Sabes qué? Investigue de ti, sé que ustedes tienen mucho poder y todo lo demás, pero no lo usan, ¿De qué sirve que puedan eliminar demonios y monstruos y respondan a plegarias y rezos si no lo hacen? — Recriminó Dean mirando la mirada sorprendida del ángel antes de que volviera a su típica cara neutral.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? Los ángeles nos hemos mantenido alejados de los humanos desde el tiempo de Cristo. Estamos batallando por salvar los sellos lo mejor que podemos— Replicó el ángel antes de darle una terrible advertencia sobre enviarlo de nuevo al infierno antes de irse.

—Necesito una cerveza—

* * *

Michael sabía muy bien que la primera vez se abrieron más sellos de los que eran en realidad. Habían abierto 80 sellos de los 66 que necesitaban, algunos solo por el puro placer de hacerlo, otros por la falta de comunicación entre todos los demonios y la interferencia de algunos otros. Esta vez iba a asegurarse que solo sean 66 y solo los sellos que él decidiera. Algunos sellos que fueron rotos causaron problemas en el futuro, según la línea temporal, los sellos restantes son inconsecuentes y se puede pasar algunos de ellos.

Pero esa clase de premisa no explicaba por qué estaba batallando contra siete demonios solo con una simple espada de ángel mientras un grupo de adolescentes hormonales huyen despavoridos.

—¡Solo sigan corriendo! — Gritó Michael frustrado antes de verse rodeado. Los demonios llamaron a refuerzos y ahora había dieciocho demonios.

—¿Qué vas hacer ahora? Pequeño angelito, no hay nada que te salve de todos nosotros— Dijo uno de los demonios mientras los otros rodeaban a Michael.

—Ahora no hay humanos en el perímetro, ¿Tienen idea de cuánto tiempo esperé para esto? — Respondió Michael trayendo desde lo profundo de su gracia a su vieja y confiable lanza.

—¡¿Qué es eso?!— Exclamó otro demonio antes de ser atravesado por la lanza.

—Una lanza, una súper poderosa lanza— Respondió Michael tranquilamente usando la lanza para encargarse de todos los demonios. Había recuperado su lanza después de hacer un trato con un demonio llamado Crowley, el futuro rey del infierno. El demonio le entregó la lanza a cambio de que ayude, indirectamente, a detener el apocalipsis junto con la información de los escritos que estaba buscando.

Siempre y cuando todos sus planes sigan su dirección, su versión pasada y Lucifer caerán a la jaula junto a Samuel Winchester. Pasando el tiempo adecuado, sacará al hermano Winchester manteniendo a Castiel y Raphael en su lado y enjuiciando a los ángeles.

Cuando saque a Sam Winchester, puede seguir guiándolos a todos de manera que Castiel no se llene de leviatanes ni de almas del purgatorio con el único fin de que no cause el Segundo Genocidio Angelical.

¿Cómo convencer a Raphael cuando Gabriel no quiere sacar la cabeza fuera de su círculo de paganos a menos que sea algo de extrema importancia para él?

—Bueno, tengo un año para pensar cómo convencer al cabeza dura de Raphael— Comentó para sí mismo Michael rodeado de los cadáveres de los dieciocho demonios que estaban a su alrededor.

Dando media vuelta, con un chasquido de los dedos, desapareció del lugar llevándose los cadáveres y la sangre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer


	12. Sangre de demonio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam y Dean reciben una llamada del Pastor Jim  
> Michael comienza la primera parte de su plan  
> Una muchacha recibe una visita

**Capítulo 11: sangre de demonio**

El saber que Sam tenia sangre de demonio en su interior no era lo peor que pudo pasarle, era el simple hecho de que estaba haciéndolo con Ruby lo que le molestaba más.

No puede confiar en Sam porque él le contará todo a Ruby, puede confiar en Bobby, aunque a veces no comprende bien la situación, puede confiar incluso en Castiel, aunque es un ángel y un completo idiota.

Pensando en cómo tratar de hablar con Bobby o Castiel acerca de sus nulas memorias del infierno aparte del momento en el que Castiel lo salvó, un sonido de su teléfono hizo que Sam tomara su teléfono y lo colocara en altavoz para que Dean siga manejando.

—Hola Dean— El rostro de Dean y Sam se iluminó al escuchar esa voz.

—¡Pastor Jim! — Exclamó Sam con una sonrisa al escuchar al pastor.

—¡Hey Sam! Chicos, no los he visto en mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo están? — Preguntó el Pastor con una voz alegre de escucharlos. Había extrañado saber algo de él.

—Como siempre, cazando cosas, salvando personas, el negocio familiar— Respondió Dean tranquilamente, desviando la atención al teléfono de rato en rato.

—¿Cómo van las cosas por la iglesia? — Preguntó Sam con una sonrisa. A pesar de todo, saber del Pastor Jim siempre era una buena noticia.

—¡Bastante conflictivas! Con el gran incremento de demonios, todo es una batalla campal, especialmente cuando ellos están tan ensimismados con abrir unos sellos y están causando estragos por todos lados. Tengan mucho cuidado, chicos— Respondió el Pastor Jim mientras Dean se tensaba un poco. Que los demonios llegaran a molestar a Jim…

—Lo tenemos Jim, estamos tratando con los sellos también— Respondió Dean ignorando la mirada de Sam, si estaba molesto con eso, no lo dijo.

—¡Vaya! Somos bastantes los cazadores que estamos tratando con los sellos entonces— Comentó el Pastor Jim mientras se escuchaban pasos a su alrededor.

—¿Bastantes? — Preguntó Sam con molestia, Dean lo miró de reojo, pero no dijo nada.

—Sí, Caleb llamó hace poco a preguntarme sobre algo acerca de unos demonios y los sellos, le dije todo lo que sabía y todo lo que otro cazador llamado Michael me contó. Estamos preparándonos para proteger los sellos que podamos— Explicó Jim mientras Dean parpadeaba un par de veces, no había pensado preguntar sobre los sellos, pero ahora tenía una idea clara de la persona a la que debía preguntar. El sujeto dijo que su padre era un fanático religioso al final de cuentas.

—¿Michael? ¿un sujeto extraño con gafas de sol que nunca se las quita? — Preguntó Sam extrañado de que alguien como ese cazador supiera algo de la situación actual.

—¡Ese mismo! Su padre era uno de los estudiosos de los archivos religiosos que desapareció después de unos sucesos con demonios, me informó de muchas cosas y tenía varios archivos en enoquiano. Creí que ustedes iban a querer saber algo de esto— Dijo el Pastor Jim bastante calmado con la situación. Al parecer, proteger un sello le animo bastante.

—¿Y que tienes para nosotros Jim? — Preguntó Dean mirando el camino sin detenerse.

—Pues estos sellos son los sellos para liberar a Lucifer. Solo con 66 sellos ya se abre la jaula y hay más de 600 sellos que pueden romperse. El problema de los fantasmas era uno de esos sellos. Lo importante aquí son el primer y último sello. En el primero, según lo poco que desciframos en mi oficina junto a Michael, hay dos formas de romper ese sello. Uno de los archivos que Michael estaba protegiendo de los demonios era una tabla escrita en enoquiano por el Arcángel Michael junto a otros escritos de él mismo, irónico ¿no? Y en esa tabla decía que había dos formas de romper el primer sello, que todos los sellos fueron creados por Dios y por el Arcángel Michael— Explicó el Pastor Jim antes de que unas campanadas sonaran detrás de él.

—Oh, me tardé mucho, es hora de la misa. Los llamaré luego o le enviaré todo lo que hallé con Bobby. Tengan mucho cuidado, chicos— Se despidió el Pastor Jim antes de que ambos hermanos se despidieran y colgaran.

—Me pregunto cuál fue el primer sello y porqué tanto énfasis en ese— Decía Dean pensativo mientras conducían a Concrete, Washington para el caso que tenían que tratar en ese momento.

—Porque es el que comenzó todo. Sin ese sello, no estaríamos en este problema— Dijo Sam molesto mirando de reojo a Dean y mirando por la ventana después.

* * *

Michael se movía tranquilamente a visitar a la chica conocida como Anna Milton a la clínica en donde estaba internada.

Había dicho a las enfermeras que ir aun pariente lejano de ella y que vino del extranjero en cuanto se enteró, las enfermeras, después de confirmar su identidad, le dejaron pasar tranquilamente por todo el lugar.

Si había un alma a la que debía salvar, era a la primera que murió por este pesar.

—¡Hola Anna! — Saludó con una sonrisa al ver de nuevo a su pequeña hermana.

Anna lo miró detenidamente un par de veces con insistencia antes de parpadear y abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

—Tu…tu eres…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer


	13. Voces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean conoce a Anna Milton, la chica que escuchaba a los ángeles  
> Anna recibe el perdón de Michael  
> El plan de Michael funciona a la perfección

**Capítulo 12: Voces**

En cuanto Ruby les dijo acerca de la chica que es buscada por los demonios, Dean no lo pensó dos veces en buscar a la chica.

Lo que no esperaba era verse con Michael.

—Hey Dean— Saludó Michael junto a una chica pelirroja en un café.

—¿Michael? — Preguntó Dean acercándose antes de que Michael, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, le apuntase a Ruby en el rostro.

—Si ese maldito demonio se me acerca un centímetro más, le volaré los sesos sin piedad alguna— Dijo Michael con una sonrisa sin inmutarse que estén en medio de un café poco concurrido y que nadie les haya prestado atención.

Sam se colocó frente a Ruby mirando con desconfianza a Michael mientras Ruby miraba con ira a Michael. Dean decidió levantar sus manos y mirar de reojo a Sam junto al demonio con el que se acostaba.

—Sammy, ¿Por qué no te vas al motel y yo hablo con él? — Ofreció Dean con una sonrisa leve mirando que cuando Sam se alejó con Ruby, el arma de Michael desapareció.

—Que gusto verte de nuevo, Dean. ¿Cómo te trata el mundo de los vivos? — Preguntó tranquilamente pidiendo un café sin dar indicios de explicar lo que pasó antes.

—Ehm, bastante bien. ¿Quién es ella? — Preguntó Dean mirando a la chica que miraba a los transeúntes con una mirada perdida y distraída.

—Anna, Anna Milton. Su padre y mi padre eran amigos y fui a ver a su padre, un sacerdote, para que me prestara unos documentos que mi padre le entregó hace unos años antes de su repentina desaparición. Hablé con él y me contó acerca de su hija y vine a visitarla y la saqué de esa clínica con la aprobación de sus padres. Me ofrecí a llevarla de vacaciones para ver si eso ayuda a sus voces internas— Explicó Michael tranquilamente mientras Dean miraba a Michael con bastante escepticismo. Era demasiada coincidencia.

—¿Seguro que estas cosas pasan en la vida real? — Preguntó Dean muy extrañado de eso.

—No sé a qué te refieres— Respondió confundido Michael y Dean se dio cuenta que él no sabía nada de los planes de los demonios, que el único que veía esto como algo extraño era Dean.

—Unos demonios están buscando a esta chica porque puede escuchar a los ángeles— Explicó Dean mirando como el rostro de Michael se volvía completamente neutral, tal y como los ángeles que ha visto.

—Ya veo. Eso explica la coincidencia de la que hablas. Pero no tenía idea de eso, estoy buscando todos los escritos del arcángel Michael porque se supone que él creo los sellos para saber que pueden hacer los demonios y estoy comunicándome con los amigos de mi padre y los conocidos con los que dejó todos los archivos— Indicó Michael antes de señalar su mochila en sus piernas.

—Tengo todos los escritos menos dos, los estoy buscando ahora mismo— Señaló Michael sonriendo antes de que la chica mirara fijamente a Dean.

—Anna, él es Dean Winchester— Presentó Michael mirando como la chica asentía.

—Tu eres Dean, ¿El Dean? — Preguntó Anna mirando con asombro a Dean.

—Supongo que soy El Dean— Respondió Dean con una sonrisa.

—Eso fue lo primero que escuche. Dean Winchester ha sido salvado. Resonó por todos lados y alcanzó mi mente— Dijo Anna con una sonrisa antes de mirar a Michael.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que conocías a Dean Winchester? — Preguntó mirando de forma acusadora a Michael.

—No me preguntaste— Respondió antes de terminar su café y mirar al otro lado de la cafetería

—Es hora de irnos. Anna, mira al otro lado de la cafetería, ¿son esos horribles monstruos? — Preguntó Michael mientras Anna miraba a donde le indicaba y asentía con el rostro pálido.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó Dean siguiendo a Michael y Anna.

—Demonios. Están siguiendo a Anna y ella puede verlos, es por eso que sé que la chica con tu hermano es un demonio— Explicó Michael caminando rápidamente con Anna y cruzando por un callejón antes de empujar a Anna hacia Dean.

—No la lleves con ese demonio. Lo sabré si lo haces y no va a ser lindo. Cuídala por un momento, me encargaré de esos sujetos— Dijo Michael antes de correr de regreso al callejón donde los demonios se metieron.

Dean inmediatamente tomó la mano de Anna y la llevó por la ciudad hasta la iglesia cercana.

Una vez en la iglesia, Dean miró finalmente a Castiel y Uriel.

—Dean, entréganos a Anna— Dijo Castiel mientras Dean miraba a la chica aterrada detrás de él.

—¿Por qué? —

—Esta chica será condenada por caer— Dijo Uriel acercándose a la chica que estaba de rodillas mirando a Uriel aterrada.

—Es un ángel caído, Dean. Solo entréganosla— Explicó Castiel acercándose con cuidado a Dean.

—¡Y yo aquí pensando que eras una psíquica! — Exclamó Michael antes de sonreírles a los ángeles y activar un sigilo que los desapareció.

—¿Michael? ¿Qué hiciste? — Preguntó Dean mirando a Michael cubierto de sangre avanzando hacia ellos.

—Sigilo repele ángeles. Lo encontré hace muy poco y solo lo practiqué una vez— Explicó antes de arrodillarse junto a Anna y palmear su cabeza.

—Tranquila Anna, aún no termina, pero te protegeremos— Dijo Michael antes de mirar a Dean y suspirar.

—Llama a tu hermano, necesitaremos ayuda. Pero no dejaré que ese demonio se acerque a Anna o le volaré la cabeza. Puedo hacerlo y lo haré— Advirtió Michael antes de levantar a Anna y revisarla con cuidado. Tenía que obtener su gracia antes de que todo esto se vuelva algo más complicado.

Dean salió a llamar a Sam mientras Michael miraba a Anna y palmeaba su cabeza.

—Tranquila, te protegeré— Aseguró Michael antes de que Anna sonriera.

—Está bien. No esperaba ver a Castiel y Uriel tan pronto— Admitió mirando al piso con una leve sonrisa.

—Uriel tiene tu gracia, tendremos que esperar a que Dean y Sam hablen con ellos para poder obtener tu gracia. En cuanto la tengas, vas a venir conmigo. No puedo dejarte regresar al cielo— Explicó Michael mientras Anna asentía un par de veces. Su hermano le había explicado el plan varias veces y ella estaba contenta de recibir el perdón del arcángel Michael.

Primero, debían limpiar el cielo para que ella pueda volver y ser libre como un ángel junto a sus hermanos.

Ese plan era maravilloso para Anna. Podía elegir quedarse como humana o vivir como ángel con su familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer


	14. Alistair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael pondera los problemas que no pensó antes.  
> Dean está seguro que no torturó a nadie en el infierno  
> Alistair no comprende la situación en la que se encuentra  
> Castiel recibe información que desconocía.

**Capítulo 13: Alistair**

Michael no estaba muy seguro del tiempo en el que comenzaron los asesinatos por parte de Uriel, pero estaba seguro que fueron antes del ascenso de Lucifer porque Uriel no vivió para ver el ascenso de su hermano.

Por lo que ahí estaba Michael, salvando a los ángeles que se le opusieron a Uriel y batallaron contra él y sus seguidores.

—En serio, ¡¿Por qué creíste que era una buena idea pelear contra más de tres ángeles a la vez?!— Exclamó Michael mirando al ángel que tenia de recipiente a la chica.

—Lord Michael, yo creí que…— Comenzó a decir el ángel antes de que Michael extendiera sus alas y se la llevara lejos, dejando detrás de sí, una ilusión del ángel muerto.

—Creíste. El mundo humano y el angelical se parecen mucho en ese aspecto. Creíste que Uriel no te mataría después de hacerte semejante proposición. Mi entrenamiento con todos ustedes debe haber sido muy inútil si cayeron en esa clase de plan— Explicó Michael con un suspiro antes de abrir el hueco dimensional que hizo.

—Ven, quédate aquí. Uno de tus hermanos va a venir a explicarte todo lo que pasa y lo que va a pasar. Anna, ven— Indicó Michael con un suspiro mirando al otro ángel saludar a su hermana y tomar su mano para guiarla hacia dentro de la dimensión de bolsillo y comenzar a hablar.

La ángel pelirroja ya estaba en la puerta dimensional.

—¿Qué necesitas, hermano? — Preguntó Anna con una sonrisa leve mirando a lo lejos a sus hermanos. Después de muchas explicaciones, Anna comprendió que hizo lo correcto.

—Necesito que ayudes a los Winchester. En cuanto Uriel ataque a Castiel, llámame. Esto es algo que tengo que hacerlo yo mismo— Explicó Michael antes de comenzar a explicarle a Anna el plan actual.

Cuando el ángel se fue, Michael regresó a la casa de los doctores y suspiró.

—Kurd, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? —

* * *

Dean no entendía lo que le estaban pidiendo los ángeles. Querían que torturara a Alistair, tal y como él le enseñó en el infierno.

—Hay un problema con su gran plan, genios— Interrumpió Dean antes de ser transportado por los ángeles.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? Dean— Preguntó Castiel mirando al humano detenidamente.

—No tengo memorias del infierno— Respondió Dean mirando al demonio que le inspiraba terror, pero al mismo tiempo, era un terror colocado, algo que hacen los padres para que tengas miedo a la oscuridad. Un miedo que no es real.

Castiel frunció el ceño ignorando las palabras de Uriel. Si bien es cierto que él salvó a Dean Winchester del infierno y que él rompió el primer sello, el alma de Dean seguía siendo pura. No tenía una marca del infierno, no tenía las pesadillas del infierno o nada parecido. Su alma estaba pura e inmaculada.

¿Qué clase de situación es esa?

—Haz tu mejor esfuerzo— Dijo finalmente Castiel mientras Dean asentía y quedaba a solas con el demonio, un demonio que parecía conocer muy bien a Dean.

Dean miraba todo lo que estaba a su alrededor y suspiró.

Sam llevaba insistiendo acerca de saber lo que pasó en el infierno, quería saber lo que pasó, lo que sintió y lo que vio cuando lo único que Dean recuerda era los perros comenzando a atacarlo, su alma siendo arrastrada, luego un cálido abrazo de luz y la completa paz antes de verse por primera vez en el infierno frente a un demonio y luego la luz cegadora de Castiel sacándolo del infierno.

¿Cómo poder usar conocimiento que nunca adquirió?

Tendría que improvisar algo si quería que esto saliera bien.

* * *

Alistair no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

Estaba muy seguro que lo que había pasado en el infierno.

Los perros del infierno arrastraron el alma pura del hombre justo a las manos de Alistair, desde ese momento, estuvo intentándolo una y otra vez. Estuvo tratando de romper esa alma. Un humano normal caería en diez años, almas como John Winchester, caerían en veinte años con toda su atención, Dean cayó en treinta años. Un record digno de admirarse.

Cuando Dean cedió finalmente, su alma estaba llena de heridas y dolor, su blanca y pura alma estaba cubierta de una fina capa de oscuridad.

En cuanto comenzó a torturar, la capa comenzó a engrosar y el sello estaba roto. Era muy bueno en eso, tenía imaginación y tenía mucho potencial para ser un maravilloso demonio.

Pero cuando llegó el momento en el que Dean iba a ser rescatado por los ángeles, algo cambió en Dean. Su alma volvió a estar pura e incorruptible una vez más. Todos los años de dolor y castigos que le dio al alma se volvieron nada.

El ángel se llevó a un alma pura que no cometió pecado alguno.

¿Cómo eso era posible?

Alistair, incluso ahora, podía ver el alma pura e incorruptible dentro de Dean, no el demonio en formación que estuvo con él durante diez años o el alma destruida que pasó torturando por treinta años.

Sus movimientos eran torpes, pero directos. Una fachada de confianza que cubría una gran inseguridad al hacer eso.

En otros momentos, Alistair hubiera podido indicarle con mucho cuidado como hacer eso, como meter el cuchillo y como inyectar el agua bendita.

Pero ahora mismo, estaba concentrado en huir y golpear a Dean.

Unas cuantas gotas más y lo lograría.

* * *

Mientras Dean estaba en el hospital y Castiel estaba mirándolo, Dean recordó las palabras del Pastor Jim.

— _…había dos formas de romper el primer sello—_

_—…tabla escrita en enoquiano por el Arcángel Michael…—_

Las palabras de Alistair tendrían sentido si Dean recordara algo, si todo esto no pareciera una pesadilla, una ilusión del infierno.

El ángel solo aceptaba las palabras del demonio como si no fueran nada, eso no estaba bien. Eso no era algo que debería pasar. Tenía que explicárselo al ángel, quizás, de todos los seres del mundo, Castiel lo entendería.

—Lo extraño, Dean, es que tu alma no parece haber pasado por la oscuridad del infierno. Es un alma pura y buena. No sé si las palabras de Alistair sean ciertas, pero el sello fue roto y se supone que tú también— Explicó el ángel antes de que Dean decidiera exactamente qué decir.

—El pastor…dijo que habían…dos formas de abrir…el sello. Una tabla…de Michael…— Susurró Dean cansadamente antes de volver a caer dormido.

Él no abrió el primer sello, debe hacer otra explicación y va a hallarla en cuanto mejore.

Al cerrar los ojos, no pudo ver el rostro sorprendido de Castiel.

* * *

—…no está Dios— Decía Uriel golpeando a Castiel. Anna supo inmediatamente que tenía que informárselo a su hermano. El arcángel Michael de la tierra.

Anna recibió la visita de su hermano mayor cuando más lo necesitaba, él le devolvió sus memorias y le explicó todo lo que sucedía en el mundo, le explicó del apocalipsis, le explicó que los ángeles están corrompidos y que todo lo que está sucediendo es una prueba de los ángeles, que solo aquellos que estén dispuestos a seguir la palabra de Dios, van a tener una oportunidad en el nuevo cielo que creará.

Que el arcángel Michael del cielo es solo la representación de todo lo malo en el cielo. Que cuando todos los ángeles hayan sido juzgados, la representación de todo lo malo en el cielo, caerá al infierno junto a Lucifer. Solo entonces, Michael se levantará al cielo y les explicará a todos los ángeles el veredicto de su juicio.

Cuando solo existan ángeles dispuestos a mejorar, Anna regresará al cielo y podrá vivir su vida de humana y su vida de ángel hasta que sus padres mueran y ella decida regresar al cielo permanentemente como un ángel.

Anna esperaba que todo saliera bien en el plan de su hermano. Estaba ansiosa por regresar al cielo.

—Es hora, Michael— Susurró y miró como Michael aparecía y cambiaba su forma a la de Anna.

—No, pero estoy yo— Dijo Michael como Anna antes de clavar su espada, la espada de Michael, en Uriel y mirando como muere.

Anna no entendía por qué Michael no puede aparecer frente a Castiel aun, pero confiaba en su juicio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la demora y todo lo demás.  
> Sim embargo, desde ahora el ser creado por los científicos va a tener unas cuantas apariciones. No es un personaje original, es un personaje del canon pero con otra apariencia.  
> Lamento mucho si no es de su agrado  
> Gracias por leer


	15. El Sello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael contempla las consecuencias de su inacción en el cielo  
> Anna aprende las consencuencias de los actos de Naomi  
> Y todo se prepara para el ascenso de Lucifer

**Capítulo 14: Sello**

Después del problema de Dean Smith y Sam Wesson, Dean estaba listo para llamar a Michael y obtener todas las respuestas que necesitaba.

—Hey Dean—

Saludó Michael mirando el patio desde el segundo piso de la casa de los doctores donde Kurd trataba de lanzarle una piedra y bajarlo.

—Michael, ¿Qué sabes del primer sello? —

Pregunto rápidamente Dean enfocado en el camino adelante. Sam estaba en el motel o con Ruby o como sea. Dean necesitaba esa respuesta antes que nadie.

—Cuando un hombre justo derrame sangre en el infierno su alma se romperá y el sello con él. Eso es lo que dicen la mayoría de las escrituras. Pero junto al Pastor Jim estábamos descifrando una tabla que escribió el arcángel Michael y dice así “Aquel que lo creó todo puede destruirlo cuando el juicio del señor se pose sobre el hombre. El primer sello puede ser abierto por el hombre de alma pura, el hombre justo, o solo acción directa de un arcángel puede tomar el lugar del hombre justo para asegurar su pureza”. Básicamente, un arcángel puede romper el sello con más facilidad que un hombre justo en el infierno—

Explicó Michael cerrando un ojo antes de mirar con enfado a Kurd. Había llegado a golpear sus gafas.

—¿Tiene esto algo que ver con que no tenga memorias del infierno? —

Preguntó Dean frunciendo el ceño. Algo no estaba bien dentro de todo este desastre.

—Puede ser. Si un arcángel abrió el sello, no había necesidad de que terminaras en el infierno. Pero puede ser cualquier cosa, puede ser un arcángel o el mismo Dios quien abrió el primer sello para todo esto—

Explicó mirando con los ojos abiertos como Kurd escalaba la pared llegando a él.

—Entiendo. Gracias Michael—

—De nada, Dean—

Dean suspiró y entró al restaurante. Podría ver si hay algo extraño en esta ciudad antes de que Sam despierte o regrese de su aventura con Ruby.

* * *

Durante un largo tiempo, Michael había permanecido sin saber las acciones del cielo en sus tareas correctivas. Usualmente, Michael usaba tácticas sencillas para castigar los malos comportamientos de los regimientos cerca de su alcance. Más rutas de vigilancia, mas entrenamiento y muchos regaños junto a la búsqueda de revelación.

Cuando siguió a Castiel, no pudo evitar el horror al ver lo que Naomi, el ángel a quien él mismo dejo a cargo de la re-educación de los ángeles, le estaba haciendo a Castiel y las repetidas quejas respecto a Castiel y su desobediencia.

Sabía cuál era el origen de todo lo malo en el cielo.

No eran los ángeles, todos ellos han sido condicionados para presionarlo a traer el apocalipsis en contra de su voluntad. Eran Naomi y Zachariah los que querían el apocalipsis.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego durante tantos años? ¿Cómo pudo ignorar el dolor de sus hermanos cuando todos ellos han caído bajo las garras manipuladoras de Naomi? ¿Cómo Raphael, siendo el sanador del cielo, no se ha dado cuenta de esto?

¿Cómo pudo permitir que el dolor de perder a Lucifer, Padre y Gabriel lo cegaran del resto del cielo? ¿Cómo pudo permitirse no ver todo lo que les está ocurriendo a sus hermanos mientras él estaba lamentándose las perdidas?

Va a detener todo esto y va a arreglarlo así tenga que sujetar a todos los ángeles por las alas.

Sin poder hacer nada para evitar este dolor a Castiel, Michael regresó a la tierra rápidamente antes de que el Michael del pasado se dé cuenta de su presencia.

—Hermano—

Saludó Anna en cuanto Michael regresó a la tierra y miró a Anna de reojo antes de sonreírle.

—¿Si Anna? —

Preguntó mirando en donde estaban. De nuevo en Pontiac, Illinois.

—¿Sabes que Castiel está en el cielo siendo re-educado? —

Preguntó Anna con aprehensión. Aún no sabía muchas cosas de su hermano, pero estaba feliz de poder servirle y ser libre de hacer lo que ella quisiera. Michael asintió lentamente.

—Naomi…no tenía que hacerles esto. No eran sus órdenes y no era el método que debía usar. Los está lastimando y los está haciendo más frágiles a las manipulaciones de terceros si mantiene ese horrible método—

Explicó Michael caminando por el lugar completamente invisible.

—¿Manipulaciones de terceros? —

Preguntó Anna caminando un paso detrás de Michael. Era su superior después de todo.

—Supongamos que algún humano, bruja o demonio conoce el método de Naomi de reeducar a los ángeles.  Pueden usar lo mismo para llegar al código base de todo ángel y obtener la información que está en lo más profundo de su gracia y de su ser. Con las repetidas reeducaciones, los ángeles se vuelven sensibles ante esa intromisión y pueden rendirse más rápido. ¿Qué crees que podrían hacer los demonios si saben cómo llegar a nuestro código más profundo? —

Explicó Michael mirando de reojo a Anna, ella seguía usando sus sentidos humanos más que los angelicales pero su rostro estaba pálido.

—Podrían…usar eso para destruirnos—

Dijo lentamente Anna mirando aterrada a Michael quien asentía un poco.

—Exacto. En cuanto el otro Michael caiga a la jaula, vamos a tratar con Naomi y Zachariah antes que nadie—

Indicó mirando a Anna asentir.

—¿Es por eso que tomaste mi forma para matar a Uriel? Porque no está haciendo lo correcto—

Preguntó Anna suavemente mirando el lugar a su alrededor.

—Básicamente. Uriel va a reaccionar de mala manera si me viera a mí, ahora que el otro Michael sigue en el cielo—

Explicó Michael caminando por la ciudad antes de ver finalmente a Jimmy Novak llegar a su destino.

—¿Sabes qué es la información que Castiel iba a informarle a los Winchester? —

Preguntó Anna dejando ese tema de lado.

—Creo que es el plan de abrir todos los sellos y comenzar el apocalipsis. ¿notaste algo extraño en Samuel Winchester? —

Pregunto Michael mirando a Anna tensarse un poco.

—Se notaba…más oscuro. Su ser completo se está dejando consumir por la maldad. ¿Crees que está listo para abrir el ultimo sello? —

Preguntó Anna fijando su vista en el recipiente de Castiel.

—Si. 65 sellos exactos han sido abiertos ahora mismo. Retrasarlo más solo causará que los demonios abran más sellos—

Respondió Michael antes de ver a Jimmy Novak llegar a su hogar.

—Vamos, hay una cosa más en la que necesito tu ayuda—

Dijo antes de que ambos ángeles desaparecieran. Unos momentos después, los Winchester estaban arribando a la ciudad.


	16. Lucifer se levanta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer se levanta finalmente de la jaula  
> Michael es testigo de la obra de su padre

**Capítulo 15: Lucifer se levanta**

En cuanto Anna comenzó a hablar con Castiel, supo que su hermano estaba muy cerca de ella y por eso, en cuanto los ángeles que aparecieron para llevarla la atraparon, ella no mostró temor más del adecuado. Tenía confianza en los planes de su hermano.

Los ángeles desaparecieron con ella y se vieron en la dimensión de bolsillo que Michael creó para los ángeles. Anna suspiró de alivio al verse en un territorio familiar para ella.

—No deberían estar haciendo esto, ¿saben? Es una mala idea considerando todos los problemas que están pasando—

Comentó Michael apareciendo frente a ellos. Las grandes alas y la imponente gracia eran suficiente como para que ellos entendieran lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Lord Michael! —

Exclamaron los ángeles soltando a Anna y haciendo una reverencia como de costumbre.

—Abdiel, Guriel, suéltenla—

Ordenó Michael suspirando un poco antes de mirar hacia atrás.

—Zafiel, ¿podrías explicarles la situación a estos dos? Temo que esto se va a complicar un poco—

Preguntó mientras una mujer rubia se acercaba y asentía a sus palabras antes de sonreírle a sus hermanos.

—Como ordenes, hermano—

Dijo la mujer antes de tomar las manos de sus hermanos y llevarlos.

—¿Zafiel? Nos dijeron que Uriel te asesinó—

Dijo Abdiel confundido mientras se dejaba guiar por la mujer.

—Casi. Michael me salvó y a los otros ángeles que Uriel trató de matar—

Respondió antes de guiarlos por la dimensión de bolsillo mientras Anna miraba a Michael.

—¿van a preguntarse porque no están de regreso conmigo? —

Preguntó Anna antes de que Michael suspire y cambie a la forma de Guriel, una figura femenina, y comenzaran a aparecer heridas en su cuerpo antes de asentir.

—Supuestamente tu atacaste y huiste en el camino. Abdiel murió al detenerte y yo escapé, después de esto Guriel desapareció hasta el final del apocalipsis—

Explicó Michael con la forma de Guriel antes de salir de la dimensión de bolsillo dejando a Anna con una leve sonrisa.

* * *

Michael miraba a Ruby decir gran plan para traer a Lucifer de vuelta con algo de repulsión.

¿Qué clase de idiota dice el plan manipulador que hizo frente a la persona que manipuló dentro de su plan?

Y lo peor de todo es que esperaba que no la mataran. Era bastante obvio que iba a morir.

Para alguien con tantos planes y tantas metas y ambiciones, fue bastante estúpido decir su plan y esperar que no la matasen. Pero eso solo significaba algo bueno. Un demonio menos y eso es algo que Michael estaba muy feliz de saber.

Lentamente, mientras hablaban, la sangre de Lilith formaba un circulo y antes de que el portal se activase, Michael comenzó la otra parte del llamado que Lilith comenzó.

En cuanto las palabras comenzaron a salir de la boca de Michael, el portal comenzó a emitir luz y las palabras fueron dichas. El sello estaba abierto y la bienvenida a Lucifer estaba completa.

Ahora, es tiempo de llevarse a los Winchester a un lugar seguro antes de que Lucifer salga y trate de tomar a Samuel como su recipiente ahora mismo. Justo antes de irse con los Winchester, Michael pudo escuchar el grito furioso de Lucifer.

¡Eso explica porque estaba tan molesto cuando quedaron solos en la jaula!

Lucifer cree que le quitó su recipiente justo cuando salió de la jaula al empezar el apocalipsis. Tal parece que sus memorias están arreglándose para mantener el bucle temporal que está creando con su partida. ¡Su plan está funcionando!

Ahora, ¿A dónde llevarlos?

Michael recordaba levemente algo sobre un avión y los Winchester. Sería una buena idea llevarlos al avión más cercano y esperar lo mejor.

Mientras lo pensaba, ya estaban allí sin interferencia de Michael. El arcángel parpadeo y frunció el ceño.

—Para salvar a los Winchester si estás listo, pero para darme una maldita señal en miles de años no estás listo. Fantástico Padre. Eres fantástico—


	17. La espada de Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel regresa a la vida por primera vez  
> Comienza el apocalipsis y Michael comienza la siguiente fase de su plan

**Capítulo 16: La espada de Michael**

Kurd miraba impasible los cielos tormentosos y las señales del apocalipsis. Michael dijo que se acercaba el apocalipsis y que pase lo que pase, debía quedarse con los doctores y protegerlos de los demonios que podrían llegar por la constante cantidad de gracia que rodea el lugar.

Sabía que Samuel Winchester iba a matar a Lilith. Estaba en camino a abrir el último sello de Lucifer y Michael estuvo allí para llevarlos lejos de la jaula y asegurar su supervivencia. Sabía que tenía que esperar en este punto a que Castiel regresara al mundo de los vivos y enviarlo directamente a las coordenadas que le entregó.

Después de mandar a Castiel con los Winchester, tenía que volver con los doctores antes de que los demonios se repongan de la emoción de tener a Lucifer de nuevo fuera de la jaula.

El cielo comenzó a nublarse, las señales de los demonios aumentaban a cada instante y en un momento, todo se calmó. Lucifer estaba fuera del infierno.

—Estúpido arcángel. Teniéndome de recadero cuando tiene ángeles listos para escucharlo— Murmuró para sí antes de fijar sus ojos en el ángel que había aparecido en un haz de luz.

Pudo ver como el ángel abría los ojos sorprendido y luego los fijaba en Kurd.

—¿Quién eres? — Preguntó el ángel con cautela, no lo culpaba. Un arcángel lo hizo explotar, eso traumatizaría a cualquiera.

—Kurd. Fuiste asesinado por el arcángel Raphael— Informó en voz impasible al igual que el ángel. Si bien los doctores usaban inflexiones en su voz para denotar emociones, Michael trataba de emularlos y a veces no lo lograba. Kurd no veía la razón para intentarlo.

—¿Estoy muerto ahora mismo? — Preguntó el ángel revisando su recipiente. El alma de Jimmy Novak ya no estaba en su interior. Kurd sabía que los restos de humanidad que el alma dejo en el cuerpo van a tener importancia en algún evento del futuro.

Solo que no le importaba mucho recordar lo que Michael le dijo en ese entonces.

—No. Dios te regresó al mundo de los vivos por hacer lo correcto— Respondió Kurd mirando a Castiel. Tantas veces teniendo cerca a este ángel en específico hacía que conociera muy bien su cadena de pensamiento. Aunque al parecer no va a tenerlo tan seguido esta vez.

Castiel asintió un poco mirando a su alrededor. Era solo un campo cubierto de pasto con un árbol a lo lejos.

—¿Dónde estoy? — Preguntó Castiel mirando al sujeto que se hacía llamar Kurd.

—Al otro lado del mundo— Respondió Kurd mirando los movimientos frenéticos de sus alas. Esto será molesto. Solo hay una forma de mantenerlo quieto. No funcionaba en las veces en las que quería que se calmara y durmiera, pero ahora debe funcionar.

—Dean Winchester está en peligro— Anunció y con esa frase, todo movimiento del ángel se detuvo y fijó su mirada en el ser ante él con mucha atención.

—No lo tengo yo, si eso es lo que estás preguntando. No le hice nada, si estás creyendo que le hice algo. Está con un ángel llamado Zachariah. Te puedo dar las coordenadas— Ofreció como un favor. Prefería que este ángel en particular esté debiéndole un favor. No quería verlo muerto de nuevo.

El ángel asintió antes de que Kurd se levantara y caminara hacia el ángel antes de entregarle un pedazo de papel.

—Estas son las coordenadas. Sálvalos lo más pronto posible. Lucifer se ha levantado y el apocalipsis ha comenzado— Explicó Kurd antes de ver al ángel asentir y tomar el papel entre sus manos leyéndolo atentamente.

—No me agradezcas. Vete y no mueras pronto— Advirtió antes de ver al ángel desaparecer y suspirar un poco antes de ir hacia los doctores.

Esperaba que ellos pudieran tener listas sus actualizaciones pronto.

* * *

En cuanto Castiel apareció y salvó a los Winchester, Michael solo pudo suspirar antes de detener el tiempo y cambiar a los ángeles de Zachariah por una copia elegante para que Castiel los elimine.

Sin decirles nada, abrió rápidamente la dimensión de bolsillo y los dejó al cuidado de Beatiel antes de irse de ahí. Hizo todo lo posible para que todo saliera tal y como estaba escrito y debe quedar perfecto.

Miró por un minuto a Castiel y Dean Winchester antes de suspirar y negar un poco.

—No voy a esperar diez años para que ustedes se decidan. Al final de este año tendré mi respuesta— Murmuró antes de salir volando. Zachariah tenía razón en una sola cosa.

Los ángeles perdieron su espada y cayó a la tierra en forma de lanza. La ultima forma que Michael le dio antes de perderla y volverla a recuperar. Su pobre bebé.

Al darse cuenta de su ultimo pensamiento, Michael suspiró un poco y miró el cielo.

—Gabriel tiene razón. Yo y Dean nos parecemos demasiado— Comentó antes de aparecer en el patio de los doctores y mirar a Gabriel ya allí tomando té con Kurd.

—Gabriel, Kurd— Saludó a ambos antes de tomar asiento junto a ambos.

—Lucifer ha salido de la jaula— Dijo en tono de conversación Gabriel mirando a Michael de reojo con una sonrisa.

—Lo hizo— Respondió Michael sirviéndose una taza mirando a Gabriel.

—Los ángeles y los demonios irán por los Winchester— Replicó Gabriel mientras Michael asentía un poco.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu grandioso plan? — Preguntó Gabriel mirando a Michael con atención.

—Los Winchester encerrarán a Lucifer y al arcángel Michael en la jaula del infierno— Respondió Michael tranquilamente mirando a Gabriel esperando la pregunta.

—¿Y cómo van a saber los Winchester la forma de abrir la jaula? — Preguntó Gabriel con escepticismo. Su hermano no va a lanzarse a la jaula voluntariamente. Puede que esté arrepentido ahora, pero no era tan idiota como para dejar el cielo solo. Se van a matar mutuamente.

—Oh, eso es algo sencillo. Tu les dirás— Dijo Michael antes de tomar una de las galletas de Gabriel. Kurd aún no quería que mejoraran su capacidad de alimentarse como un humano.

—¡¿Qué?!— Exclamó Gabriel antes de atrancarse con su té mirando mal a Michael.

—Tu les dirás. Tranquilo, sabes que puedes rezar en cualquier momento y apareceré— Respondió Michael tranquilamente sin inmutarse ante los reclamos de Gabriel.

—¿Voy a estar libre de ti este tiempo? — Preguntó Kurd ignorando por completo a Gabriel.

—No. Apareceré de vez en cuando, sabes que ellos se preocupan si me desaparezco muy seguido— Respondió hasta que Gabriel simplemente suspiró y sacó una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo.

—En ese caso, deberías saber que no ayudaré en el resto de tus planes y yo decido como hacerles saber sobre los anillos— Aclaró Gabriel antes de desaparecer. Michael se limitó a suspirar antes de mirar a Kurd y reír.

—Te dije que Gabriel se iba a poner completamente irracional— Comentó Michael antes de que Kurd asintiera.

—No lo culpo. Se lo dijiste en el peor momento y de la peor manera. Al parecer, Castiel no es el único que aún no aprende el tacto— Replicó Kurd antes de mirar por la ventana.

—Bien, estaré un par de días aquí hasta conseguir todo lo que necesito para ayudar a Castiel con su subsecuente caída. Anna va a estar ayudándome con los ángeles que vayan a morir mientras tanto, pero necesito que cuides a los doctores mientras no estoy. Se meten en demasiados problemas sin mí— Explicó Michael mientras Kurd asentía un poco y apoyaba su cabeza en la mesa.

Kurd odiaba hacer los mandados de Michael.

—Después quiero que me dejes dormir. Necesito dormir— Gruñó Kurd sin mucha emoción detrás de sus palabras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que, a estas alturas, debe ya conocerse la identidad de Kurd. Los detalles de este fenómeno se explicarán más adelante.  
> !Gracias por leer!


	18. Raphael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael busca un momento con Raphael y entiende la tensión entre Castiel y Dean  
> Michael le dice la verdad a sus hermanos, comienza la siguiente fase del plan

**Capítulo 17: Raphael**

Cuando Michael buscó a los Winchester, supo que Castiel ya había colocado las marcas en sus costillas y que encontrarlos sería difícil. Afortunadamente, buscar un Impala en medio del país que esté en condiciones óptimas solo le daban tres resultados. Un coleccionista obsesivo, un revendedor con mala fama y Dean Winchester.

Al llegar hacia ellos, pudo ver que Castiel y Dean estaban camino a Maine. El hogar del recipiente de Raphael. Este sería el momento perfecto para hablar con su hermano y explicarles a los tres la situación.

Comenzó a seguirlos por toda su ruta sin dejarse ver o sentir por Castiel y solo llegó a una conclusión mientras ellos esperaban a Raphael.

No va a convivir con ellos tantos años si siguen de esa forma.

Michael se rehúsa a ser parte de una mala novela romántica como las que ve uno de los doctores en casa. ¡esas novelas se tardan demasiado en confesarse y le dejan frustrado!

—No sé quién está en más negación. El ángel que acaba de perder las referencias y cayó de la gracia por un humano o dicho humano que no quiere aceptar que no solo le gustan las mujeres. Castiel, no sé qué planeaste con tu vida en todos esos años, pero si recibiste a Lucifer significa que esta novela romántica va a extenderse más tiempo del que pensé— Murmuraba mientras miraba las interacciones de ambos. Era completamente frustrante.

A Padre no le importan muchas cosas, una de ellas era la orientación sexual de los humanos. El problema entre ángeles y humanos eran los nefilim que pueden ser incontrolables la mayor parte de veces, pero entre un ángel con recipiente masculino y un humano masculino, no debería haber problema.

La marca de Castiel ya es una marca de propiedad así que es extraño que todo esto siga por tantos años.  Va a terminar golpeando cosas hasta arreglar esto y no ser víctima de otra novela romántica. Suficientes novelas románticas ha visto en casa con los doctores.

Sus pensamientos violentos y llenos de frustración se fueron a un lado en cuanto Raphael apareció en el lugar. Escuchó la charla de Dean y Castiel con el arcángel parpadeando un poco al escuchar las últimas palabras de Castiel antes de que ambos se fueran.

—Tal vez algún día, pero hoy, eres mi perra—

—Eh. Lo que él dijo—

No esperaba que Castiel pudiera tener esa cantidad de resentimiento hacia Raphael.

—Vaya, hay que tomar una nota mental de eso. No explotar al ángel rebelde— Comentó Michael haciéndose visible para su hermano, quien lo miraba con los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos.

—Michael— Susurró Raphael mientras Michael asentía y llamaba a Gabriel.

—Raphael, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo y Gabriel— Dijo Michael mirando a Gabriel aparecer en un lado de la habitación.

—¿Es una fiesta? ¿Desde cuándo invitamos a Raphael a las fiestas? — Preguntó Gabriel creando una silla y sentándose en ella antes de abrir una paleta y comenzar a comerla.

—Gabriel…— Advirtió Michael mirando como Raphael miraba a Gabriel con sorpresa.

—¿Qué necesitas hablar conmigo? — Preguntó Raphael mientras Michael asentía un poco y suspiraba.

—Como sabes, hay un Michael en el cielo esperando a que Dean Winchester diga que si para batallar contra Lucifer. Y luego estoy yo, en la tierra y con un recipiente. Esto es lo que debo hablar con ustedes— Dijo Michael seriamente mirando a sus hermanos y quitándose las gafas de sol para mirar a sus hermanos.

—Michael… ¿Qué hiciste? — Preguntó con horror Gabriel al ver los ojos de su hermano en ese recipiente.

—Caí en la jaula con Lucifer y regresé para salvar a los ángeles de su extinción— Respondió Michael mirando a ambos ángeles.

—Regresaste. Michael, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? — Preguntó Gabriel mirando con seriedad a su hermano mayor.

—Padre nos ha abandonado— Respondió Michael mirando a Raphael y luego a Gabriel.

—Padre está vivo, pero nos ha abandonado— Repitió Michael mirando los rostros de sus hermanos contorsionarse en sorpresa y shock.

—¿Por…porque lo dices? — Preguntó Raphael parpadeando un par de veces.

—Lo vi. Padre está en el mundo humano escondido de nosotros. No apareció al final del apocalipsis, no apareció cuando comenzó El Segundo Genocidio Angelical, no apareció cuando se dio el Tercer Genocidio Angelical y mucho menos cuando la humanidad lo necesitaba— Comenzó Michael tocando el hilo dorado alrededor de su dedo.

—No apareció cuando caí a la jaula con Lucifer, no apareció cuando la guerra civil del cielo escaló a limites terribles, no apareció cuando Raphael murió, no apareció cuando Gabriel lo necesitaba. Solo cuando la Oscuridad amenazaba con destruir a Lucifer, Padre apareció para pelear contra ella. Laquesis dijo que, en dos años a partir de la aparición de la Oscuridad, no quedarán más que seis ángeles en el cielo— Prosiguió Michael mirando a Raphael y luego a Gabriel. Sus rostros comenzaron a mostrar el horror que él sintió cuando lo supo todo.

—Es por eso que estás secuestrando a los ángeles. Los estas ocultando y los estás salvando— Murmuró Gabriel mirando a Michael. Todos los planes de su hermano ahora tenían sentido.

Salvar a los amigos de los Winchester para que tengan una red de apoyo para cuando las cosas se pongan peor y que ellos no tomen decisiones apresuradas o estúpidas, salvar a los ángeles que estaban siendo asesinados por Uriel para evitar las primeras víctimas.

—Si Padre nos abandonó, ¿Qué es lo que nos deparará más allá de la destrucción? — Preguntó Raphael mirando fijamente a su hermano.

Era Michael, no había duda de eso. Sus alas y su gracia no podían ser confundidas, el hilo en su mano era la prueba fehaciente que una de las agentes del destino estaba involucrada en todo esto.

—No vamos a extinguirnos. No lo permitiré. Y tú no vas a morir, Raphael— Declaró Michael fijando sus ojos en Raphael.

—¿Por qué nos lo dices ahora? — Pregunto Gabriel mirando a su hermano. Había estado en contacto con Michael durante dos años y aun así no le dijo el plan completo.

—No voy a repetir la historia una vez más. Tenía que sacar a Raphael del cielo y acercarte a ti al mismo lugar para que ambos escucharan lo que tengo que decir— Explicó Michael encogiéndose de hombros levemente antes de tomar sus gafas y volverlas a colocar en su lugar.

—Bien, ¿Cuál es el plan? — Preguntó Gabriel mirando de reojo a su hermano.

—Me alegra que preguntes eso, Gabriel. Este, hermano, es el plan…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	19. Anticristo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael conoce al nuevo anticristo  
> Jesse llega a un acuerdo con Michael

**Capítulo 18: Anticristo**

Al tratar con los Winchester, Michael no se sorprendía de las cosas extrañas con las que trataba. Pero a veces ellos superaban sus expectativas.

—Espera, ¿dices que un chico mitad demonio está suelto en sabrá-Dios-donde? —Preguntó Michael frustrado pasando una mano por su cabello. El doctor solía hacerlo a menudo cuando Kurd refutaba todo lo que le decían.

—Su nombre es Jesse. Si lo ves, no le dispares— Advirtió Dean en tono callado y quieto mientras Michael suspiraba y se movía por el continente siguiendo el rastro oscuro del chico.

—No te preocupes Dean. Trataré de hallarlo para que esté seguro— Respondió Michael siguiendo el rastro del niño fuera del continente, aproximadamente en Australia.

—Gracias. Si pasas por Dakota del Sur, ve al negocio de Bobby para hablar— Dijo Dean a modo de despedida mientras Michael miraba a lo lejos al niño.

—¡Claro! Suena a una buena idea— Respondió Michael antes de colgar el teléfono.

El niño solo lo miró fijamente.

—¿Eres otro demonio? — Preguntó mirando a Michael avanzar.

—No, al contrario. Soy un ángel— Respondió Michael quedando frente al niño y colocándose a su altura.

—Uno de ellos trató de matarme también— Susurró el niño mientras Michael suspiraba un poco asintiendo.

—Lo siento por eso, estaba asustado. Pero no te haré daño— Aseguró Michael mirando al niño. Como arcángel, podía ver claramente la delgada línea que separa su humanidad de su oscuridad.

Si el niño cae en las tentaciones del mundo, su oscuridad crecerá y enloquecerá. Tal y como le sucede a un nefilim sin supervisión ni cuidados.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? — Preguntó tratando de ver a través de sus gafas oscuras.

—Te daré dos opciones. Puedo llevarte a donde quieras y esconderte tan bien que ni la muerte podría hallarte o puedo borrar tu mente de toda la información y bloquear todo tu poder para que vivas una vida normal, al final, cuando mueras, limpiaré tu alma del impacto demoniaco y podrás ascender al cielo— Ofreció Michael con una sonrisa leve. Si el niño no aceptaba alguna de las dos opciones, la tercera sería matarlo, pero no puede dejar que el Anticristo muera ahora mismo cuando hay un camino más.

—¿Va a doler? — Preguntó el niño y Michael sonrió al saber que él había tomado una decisión.

—No. Lo prometo— Dijo Michael antes de que el niño asintiera y él colocara su mano sobre sus ojos concentrándose en encontrar la suciedad demoniaca dentro de él.

Castiel tenía razón en algo. No podía dejar al niño solo, no cuando puede destruir el cielo con solo una palabra. Tenía que asegurarse que eligiera el camino adecuado y eso podría lograrse con los cuidados necesarios para que su alma se desvíe hacia su humanidad.

Tenía a los humanos perfectos para eso.

—Tu nombre será Sam James, vives en Australia con tus padres y tus hermanas— Murmuró Michael suavemente comenzando a moverse por su alma bloqueando sus poderes lentamente y con cuidado de que sus poderes no despierten y causen los mismos problemas que el último Anticristo causó.

—¿Te recordaré? — Preguntó el niño comenzando a quedarse dormido.

—Solo recordarás todo cuando las palabras adecuadas sean dichas en enoquiano— Susurró Michael sujetando al niño con cuidado y moviéndose donde la familia James estaba durmiendo en su hogar.

Mover sus memorias y todo lo demás para incluir al pequeño niño una vez más en una familia con almas puras y tranquilas, muy lejos de los demonios y de Lucifer fue algo largo considerando la precisión que debía tener con eso, pero lo había logrado. Con el poder que los demonios abrieron en su concepción cerrado y asegurándose que el punto focal de sus poderes desaparezca como si hubiera muerto, Michael aseguraba la supervivencia del niño hasta el final de su vida.

Una vez todo estaba listo, Michael dejó al niño en la habitación que arregló de acuerdo a las fantasías de los miembros de la familia. Arregló las memorias de los familiares y los vecinos antes de irse. Michael estaba listo para dejar al Anticristo.

—¿Por qué siempre me meten en problemas así? — Preguntó Michael apareciendo detrás de Kurd después de dejar al niño.

—Porque haces lo mismo conmigo y el Karma quiere que sufras— Replicó Kurd mirándolo con sus ojos rojos con bastante aburrimiento.

—No hay nada que pueda animarte. A veces me pregunto qué clase de emociones estás desarrollando, Kurd— Comentó Michael riendo un poco y mirando a los doctores moverse por el lugar.

Con esto, no se sabrá nada del Anticristo durante un largo, largo tiempo. Tal y como estaba en el libreto original.

—No se está desarrollando mucho— Susurró Kurd mirando a Michael fijamente mientras el ángel negaba un poco y volvía a desaparecer.

Kurd apoyó su cabeza sobre sus brazos y comenzó a cerrar los ojos y dormir antes de escuchar a los doctores llamarlo y suspirar un poco antes de levantarse y seguir.

—¿Por qué esto parecía una buena idea? —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	20. Cambiando canales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel mete a los Winchester en shows de TV  
> Michael contacta por primera vez con Castiel  
> Michael finalmente entiende los problemas por los que pasó Gabriel

**Capítulo 19: Cambiando canales**

El día estaba bastante tranquilo para Michael, estaba destruyendo algunos demonios y estaba bastante contento con eso. Tuvo que detener a un demonio para poder contestar el teléfono.

—¿Si? —

—Michael, tienes que ver esto— Dijo Gabriel con una leve risa haciendo que Michael asintiera y terminara con los demonios y volar hacia Gabriel.

Tenía razón. Tenía que ver esto.

—Gabriel, metiste a los Winchester en una serie de programas de TV— Comentó Michael mirando a los Winchester en un programa de preguntas en japonés que terminaban con un golpe en las partes bajas.

—Sep, quiero que entiendan que no pueden escapar de su guion y todo lo demás. Quiero divertirme a sus expensas también considerando todo lo que va a pasar por culpa de esos dos— Explicó Gabriel riendo al ver que la respuesta de Sam causo que lo golpearan en la zona baja.

—Hey, creo que hay algo pululando por la periferia— Comentó Michael antes de que Castiel apareciera en medio del programa y Gabriel frunciera el ceño.

—Tendré que encerrarlo en algún lugar y todo lo demás…— Respondió Gabriel antes de que Michael lo detenga de chasquear los dedos.

—Quiero hablar con él, déjalo conmigo— Dijo Michael antes de chasquear los dedos y Castiel fue llevado a la dimensión de bolsillo para que Anna y Zafiel le explicaran algunas cosas bajo el juramento de secreto.

—¿No crees que es muy pronto para tener al pequeño ángel de tu lado? — Preguntó Gabriel mirando de reojo a Michael.

—Nunca es temprano con Castiel. Además, no va a saber que se trata de mí. Solo quiero que sepa que todo saldrá bien al final y que no pierda la esperanza. Es fácil salvar una vida, ¿Pero salvar su esperanza? Eso es mucho más complicado— Respondió Michael mirando a Sam haciendo un comercial para herpes y riendo un poco.

—Espera, espera. Tengo una idea para el siguiente punto del programa— Dijo Gabriel antes de chasquear los dedos cuando ellos estén en el siguiente show de TV haciendo aparecer a Castiel golpeado y maltratado.

—¿Quieres dar los diálogos del guion? — Ofreció Gabriel mientras Michael asentía y hacía que la ilusión de Castiel les diga todas las pistas necesarias para que se den cuenta de la verdad. A este punto de las cosas, todo debería salir exactamente como Gabriel espera y como el guion estaba dictando.

—¿Tienen que saber que se trata de mí? — Preguntó Gabriel mirando de reojo a su hermano, sabía que en un punto iba a ser casi asesinado por Lucifer, pero no que los Winchester iban a saber lo que estaba pasando al otro lado de la cerca.

—Si. Se supone que en este punto Dean va a convencerte de que los ayudes, un poco, con este asunto del Apocalipsis. ¿Qué harías dada esta situación? — Preguntó Michael mirando a su hermano manejar la ilusión de sí mismo con los Winchester.

—¿Si no estuvieras aquí? Tal vez ayudarlos en lo que más tengan problemas y huir hasta el fin del mundo para no verlos matarse mutuamente— Respondió en voz baja metiendo a los Winchester a un show de policías.

Michael asintió un poco pensando un poco. Tenía que hablarlo con Gabriel, sabía que toda la disputa familiar estaba haciéndole daño y que nada de lo que diga puede ayudarlo a remediar el daño que hizo antes de que él huyera.

Pero ahora mismo solo podía esperar lo mejor después de hablarlo con él.

Gabriel se limitó a sonreír y chasquear los dedos.

—No creo que aprecien eso— Comentó Michael mirando a Sam Winchester como el auto inteligente.

—Vamos, es un clásico. Todos aman los clásicos— Refutó Gabriel esperando que Dean se dé cuenta de la situación. Michael sabía que Dean iba a darse cuenta pronto y que tenía un as bajo la manga.

—Recuerda Gabriel, Dean y Castiel atraparon a Raphael, pueden atraparte a ti también— Advirtió Michael antes de alejarse un poco más y mirarlo todo. Tenía razón. Michael suspiró un poco antes de abrir la dimensión de bolsillo y sacar a Castiel tomando la figura de Anna.

—Recuerda Castiel, no se lo digas a nadie. Este es el plan de salvación— Dijo Michael como Anna antes de que Castiel asintiera y fuera devuelto a Dean cuando lo pidió.

—Una novela romántica que no voy a ver completa. Me rehúso a ver diez temporadas de esto— Masculló Michael escuchando la charla entre Gabriel y Dean. Exactamente como el guion lo dictaba, pero al mismo tiempo, completamente sincero en sus palabras. En cuanto los Winchester se marcharon y el anillo de fuego se fue, Michael se acercó lentamente a Gabriel.

—Dean aceptó que su padre pudo educarlos mejor. Sabe que cometió muchos errores y aun así lo perdona. Pero su camino es muy diferente al que siguió John Winchester— Comentó Michael mirando a Gabriel desde un lado del almacén.

—Y lo sabes todo porque lo viste en el futuro, ¿no? — Replicó molesto Gabriel mirándolo de reojo.

—Gabriel. Sé que he cometido muchos errores en estos milenios. Sé que Padre no estará orgulloso con todo lo que he hecho. He entendido que ser fiel a un Padre ausente solo causa dolor entre todos mis hermanos. ¿Cómo puedo ser un buen hijo si no soy un buen hermano? Tenía que estar allí, para todos ustedes, pero no importa como lo intente, voy a seguir cometiendo errores y por eso puedo aceptar que necesito ayuda para hacer esto bien— Respondió Michael mirando fijamente a Gabriel a través de sus gafas. No importa cuanto lo intente, no va a poder hacer que todos sean felices. Por esa misma razón va a tratar de hacer su mayor esfuerzo.

Gabriel se limitó a suspirar y mirar a Michael durante un largo tiempo.

—Déjame verlas. Tus alas no son tan perfectas. Déjame ver el precio de tus pecados— Pidió Gabriel mirando directamente a Michael.

Con un suspiro, las alas que siempre se ven perfectas y estables, regresaron a la frágil apariencia que tuvieron antes de que regresara al pasado. Lentamente, comenzaron a sanar y las cicatrices dejaron su marca en las alas doradas del Comandante del Cielo. Pero Gabriel quería ver el precio que pagó por volver al pasado, se lo debe. Debía ver como estuvieron en el momento en el que volvió al pasado.

—Lo sabía— Murmuró Gabriel con una leve sonrisa.

—Vamos a planear la última parte de mi gran acto— Dijo el arcángel antes de desaparecer del lugar. Michael solo regresó a sus alas a como están ahora mismo y siguió a su hermano menor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer


	21. Colt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael conoce a Bobby formalmente  
> Comienza el primer enfrentamiento contra Lucifer  
> Michael decide eliminar a un obstáculo para sus planes y su novela

**Capítulo 20: Colt**

Cuando Michael llegó a Sioux Falls, en Dakota del Sur, directamente al hogar de Bobby Singer, se llevó varias sorpresas. Sabia de la existencia del hombre y su papel en la vida de los Winchester, no lo conocía en persona y solo comentarios de otras personas le ayudaron a crear su imagen de la personalidad del hombre.

Encontrarse frente a una escopeta apuntada por un hombre en una silla de ruedas era algo nuevo.

—¿Bobby Singer? — Preguntó Michael sin perder de vista al hombre y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—¿Y tú quién demonios eres? — Preguntó el hombre sin bajar su escopeta. Considerando las protecciones del lugar, sería difícil que algo malicioso lograra entrar. Sin embargo, según el guion, podían pasar muchas cosas que vuelen esta casa. Afortunadamente, su muerte puede ser evitada.

—Michael Wright. Vine a dejar todo lo que tengo en materia del apocalipsis para los Winchester—Explicó Michael mirando al sujeto lanzarle un cuchillo y suspiró un poco. Fingir que sangraba era mucho más molesto y complicado que fingir ser un demonio. Rápidamente, abrió su abrigo y desabrochó su camisa mostrando la piel artificial y la ilusión de carne que hacía antes de pasar el cuchillo por el lugar obligando a que sangre. Abriendo un poco más los botones de su camisa, mostró el símbolo en contra de la posesión demoniaca. Su recipiente lo necesitaba considerando que Michael va a dejarlo solo eventualmente.

El hombre parecía satisfecho antes de dejarlo pasar y bajar su escopeta.

—Entra— Indicó el hombre moviendo su silla de ruedas para que Michael entre.

Había visto el lugar cuando investigaba a Dean Winchester buscando que dijera que si, por lo que sabía lo que hallaría en este lugar, sin embargo, los doctores le han repetido varias veces que debe causar una buena impresión por lo que miró la casa con calma y precaución.

—Déjalo todo aquí y dime que es lo que sabes— Indicó el hombre señalando una mesa.

Michael asintió y colocó la caja de objetos en la mesa antes de mirarlo y señalar afuera.

—Tengo más cosas, no tardo mucho— Explicó saliendo y tomando la otra caja y la mochila con los documentos que obtuvo en menos de un año volando por todo el mundo. Si bien podría llevar todas las cajas sin problemas, tenía que aparentar ser un humano.

Dos viajes más y todo lo que tenía estaba en la casa de Bobby Singer.

—Maldición, niño ¿de dónde sacaste tantas cosas? — Preguntó el mecánico mirando con una ceja levantada a las cajas y la mochila.

—Mi padre era un erudito en religión. Viajo por todo el mundo recolectando cosas y antes de desaparecer, dejó esto en varias partes del país para evitar que algún demonio obtenga toda la información— Explicó tranquilamente recibiendo la cerveza con agua bendita en ella.

—¿Y cómo desapareció? — Preguntó con curiosidad leve. Era obvio que quería saber si era un peligro para la misión.

—Depresión. Después de perder a uno de mis hermanos, se hundió en la depresión y se fue a viajar por el mundo para tratar de perdonarse. Llamó hace un año diciendo que estaba en las Bahamas. Mis otros dos hermanos tienen trabajos decentes y lejos de lo sobrenatural, así que soy el único cazador de la familia— Explicó tranquilamente antes de beber un sorbo de cerveza. Bobby enarcó una ceja.

—¿Y cómo terminaste como el único cazador de la familia? — Preguntó con la misma curiosidad que le decía a Michael que si no daba una historia convincente, iba a salir de esa puerta con agujeros.

—Mi padre me dejó una parte de su colección, una tabla del Arcángel Michael hablando acerca del primer sello de la jaula de Lucifer entre otros artículos benditos. Unos demonios atacaron mi casa buscando la tabla y estaría muerto si no fuera por una lanza bendecida del Arcángel Michael que mi padre me regaló. Atravesé a uno con la lanza y el otro se dio cuenta que el demonio estaba muerto y me dijo que volverían. Así que tomé todo lo que tenía y salí a buscar el resto de la colección de mi padre. En el camino me encontré con más cosas sobrenaturales y decidí ayudar gente mientras buscaba las piezas de la colección. Solo me faltan unas dos o tres cosas y tengo completa la colección de mi Padre— Relató tranquilamente mirando al sujeto. Bobby Singer se preguntaba por las gafas. Era amable de su parte que no lo comentara aún.

—¿Y no puedes preguntarle a él? — Preguntó Bobby mirando al chico frente a él.

—Claro que no. Cuando le pregunté sobre la lanza y los demonios, dijo que era mi imaginación y se rehusó a creerlo. No recuerda a quienes les dejó su colección— Respondió con un tinte de frustración en su voz antes de mirar las cajas. Al parecer, el mecánico estaba satisfecho con su historia.

—Bien, ¿Qué dice tu gran aclamada colección de esto? — Preguntó Bobby mirando las cajas. Eran demasiadas cosas y artículos y explicaba bien la lanza que el chico llevaba en la espalda.

Michael suspiró y se levantó del asiento hacia las cajas.

—Tengo buenas y malas noticias— Respondió antes de que los hermanos Winchester llegaran anunciando que tenían la Colt.

—¡Hey Mike!— Saludó Dean con una leve sonrisa. Michael levanto su mano saludando a Dean.

—Hey Dean. Sam— Saludó Michael mirando a ambos hermanos que miraban con curiosidad las cajas.

—Em, Bobby. ¿Estás haciendo limpieza? — Preguntó Dean al ver las cajas y acercándose a ellas.

—Son mis cajas. Es la colección de escritos de mi Padre. ¿Te interesan mis noticias? — Preguntó Michael con una sonrisa de lado. Su recipiente era muy interesante, aunque eso era por la afinidad arcángel-recipiente que todos los arcángeles tienen. Lucifer siempre verá a Sam como el ser más fascinante del universo.

—Bien, golpéame— Dijo Dean mirando a Michael sacar la lanza de su espalda y suspirar.

—El apocalipsis tiene pasos y hay muy pocas cosas que puede matar a Lucifer— Respondió de una sola Michael deteniendo en seco a los Winchester mientras las Harvelle habían entrado hace poco.

—¿Entonces que puede matar a Lucifer? — Preguntó Sam mirando al sujeto y su lanza. No lo había visto con esa arma antes.

—Muy pocas cosas, como te dije. La espada del arcángel Michael, me refiero a la espada angelical, pero la que es empuñada por el arcángel Michael, la obra de Dios y la oscuridad. Aunque lo último puede ser una mala traducción que estoy revisando— Explicó mirando a los Winchester, el obtener alguna de las tres es imposible y no les va a dar a su querida. Ellos no saben tratar a una lanza tan perfecta como su querida y la guadaña de la Muerte no es algo que deban usar considerando que se la regresaron a la Muerte.

La derrota en los ojos de todos era terrible.

—Podemos intentar la Colt. ¿Vienes o no? — Preguntó Dean determinado mirando a Michael a los ojos. Michael sonrió y tomó la lanza que dejó en la mesa.

—Cuéntame dentro— Respondió antes de comenzar a sacar artilugios de las cajas con ayuda de Bobby, Sam y Jo antes de que Castiel apareciera.

—Cas, este es Michael. Un cazador que nos va a ayudar en el plan— Dijo Dean señalando a Michael que revisaba los escritos.

—Mucho gusto— Respondió Castiel mirando a Michael. Michael miró a Castiel con una sonrisa antes de ver a Dean.

—Amigo, tenías razón, parece un contador, un contador angelical. Mucho gusto— Se levantó para tomar la mano de Cas y sacudirla levemente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — Pregunto Cas mirando con curiosidad el gesto.

—Se llama estrechar las manos y es una forma convencional de saludar a alguien— Explicó Michael antes de jalar al ángel para que ayude con una tabla.

—Ven, tu sabes enoquiano. Puedes ayudarme a traducir esta parte de la tabla— Pidió Michael incluyendo a Castiel en el proceso. Sabía que era una frase que no tiene significado literal en lenguas humanas, pero el sentimiento era bastante claro.

También estaban los escritos que dejó solo para que se puedan traducir con ayuda de un ángel relatando el plan final y otras cosas muy religiosas para despistar.

Castiel se dejó llevar tranquilamente y pasaron la última noche en la tierra completamente absortos en la información.

* * *

Michael estaba muy seguro que ser perseguidos por perros del infierno no era lo que uno considere como un buen plan de ataque.

Sin embargo, en el momento en el que vio que Dean fue atrapado por un perro, corrió rápidamente y lo quitó del camino con un golpe de la lanza. Que el perro haya sigo golpeado y no atravesado por la lanza era la única razón por la que seguía vivo.

—¿Y de donde saliste tú con ese juguete? — Preguntó el demonio mientras Michael levantaba a Dean.

—¡Lo gané en una caja de cereal! — Gritó corriendo tras de Dean y Sam sin perder de vista a los perros del infierno. Si los golpeaba frente a ese demonio iban a darse cuenta del poder de la lanza y no podía dejar que alguien tome la lanza de su poder.

—¡Tenemos que perderlos de algún modo! — Exclamó Sam entrando a una tienda de municiones mientras Dean y Michael aseguraban la puerta.

—Bien, ustedes vayan por los conductos de ventilación. Todos ustedes. Yo tengo una idea para lidiar con los perros del infierno— Indicó Michael mirando seriamente a todos los cazadores presentes. Dean asintió rápidamente antes de subir.

—Espera, ¿Qué vas a hacer niño? — Preguntó Ellen mirando con escepticismo al chico que estaba con ellos. Si bien no esperaba que alguien más estuviera tan loco como para unirse a este grupo, no creía que el chico tuviera un deseo suicida.

—Tengo un plan. Sé que funcionará, buscaré a Castiel y los buscaremos— Dijo Michael empujando suavemente a Ellen y Jo hacia el mismo lugar por donde los hermanos Winchester se fueron.

Ellen solo lo miró un momento antes de asentir y salir por el mismo lugar detrás de Jo.

Michael escuchaba sus pasos mientras hacía suficiente ruido al otro lado de la tienda para que los perros fueran hacia allá. Tenían órdenes de ir por los Winchester y sus acompañantes, si logra hacerles creer a los perros que todos están dentro, puede hacerlos explotar con la tienda.

Con el plan ya listo, Michael solo se movió rápidamente por la tienda arreglando todo para crear la bomba casera que explotará a los perros del infierno. Todos los perros se aglomeraron en el punto que Michael quería y la tienda explotó mientras los perros del infierno que le servían al demonio morían mientras los perros del demonio conocido como Crowley regresaban a su maestro con el mensaje de que todo está saliendo tal y como estaba planeado que solo esté listo para tomar el mando del infierno.

Necesitaba a alguien de su lado en el infierno para evitar problemas.

Una vez la tienda explotó, Michael comenzó a buscar al demonio para destruirlo rápidamente y evitar tantos problemas. El guion no dice nada de los demonios y eso es lo único que necesita saber. Al hallar su suciedad, voló rápidamente al edificio donde se ocultó rápidamente de Lucifer mirándolo caminar directamente al campo y respirar un momento. Lucifer era la única persona que iba a darse cuenta de sus ilusiones si le da suficiente tiempo, no debía darle suficiente tiempo.

Moviéndose rápidamente en el edificio solo escuchó una conversación entre el demonio y Castiel. No pudo evitar sentirse muy orgulloso de su hermano cuando usó al demonio para caminar por el fuego sagrado usándola de puente. Esperó a que Castiel cruzara y saliera lejos del rango de escucha del demonio y acercarse rápidamente al demonio con una sonrisa.

—¿Y tú de dónde saliste? — Preguntó el demonio antes de que Michael sonriera.

—Verás, tengo planes. Y en ninguno de ellos, tú estás para meterte en mis planes. Lamentablemente, hay un demonio que estoy buscando para matar así que dime. ¿Has visto a Asmodeus? El hermanito de tu querido padre— Preguntó Michael sujetando su lanza con una mano y el cabello del demonio con otra mano.

—¿Asmodeus? ¿Para qué quieres saberlo, cariño? Esa es charla de niños grandes— Dijo el demonio con una sonrisa mientras Michael negaba un poco.

—Lo lamento. Respuesta incorrecta, cielo. Suerte en el vacío— Susurró Michael antes de clavar la lanza en el pecho del demonio y mirar como moría. Con el demonio muerto, Michael se movió rápidamente al otro lado del edificio.

—¡Castiel! — Exclamó al ver al ángel cruzando la puerta del edificio.

—¿Michael? ¿Dónde están los Winchester? — Preguntó Cas acercándose a Michael mientras este asentía un poco y comenzaba a guiarlo.

—Ellos se adelantaron. Yo me quedé haciéndome cargo de los perros del infierno— Explicó rápidamente Michael mirando a Castiel asentir mientras seguían caminando finalmente hacia el campo en el que Lucifer estaba cavando para despertar a la muerte. Al ver la expresión de fatalidad en Castiel, Michael supo que la Colt había fallado.

¿Cómo explicarles que la Colt no podía matar a Lucifer? No podía explicarles eso porque ellos tenían que enfrentarse a Lucifer esta vez, era parte del guion del cual no podía moverse.

—Quédate aquí— Indicó Castiel antes de volar rápidamente hacia los Winchester y las Harvelle y llevarlos a todos al otro lado de la ciudad mientras Lucifer comenzaba a extender sus sentidos para hallarlos. Michael rápidamente se cubrió como un humano lo mejor que pudo antes de que Lucifer continuara su ritual para despertar y sujetar a la muerte.

Michael salió corriendo. No confiaba en que Lucifer no se diera cuenta de su presencia si volaba al auto. Afortunadamente en medio del camino, Castiel apareció frente a Michael y tomó su brazo. Su gracia estaba decreciendo lentamente. Dejándose llevar por Castiel, Michael comenzó a pasar gracia muy lenta y suavemente hacia Castiel. No va a sentirse tan mal, pero al mismo tiempo no va a ser sospechoso.

Al llegar al auto y ver a los Winchester y las Harvelle, Michael soltó un respiro de alivio antes de entrar al auto. El viaje de regreso era muy pesado considerando que no lograron matar a Lucifer, pero mejor de lo que fue en el guion original. Las Harvelle no estaban muertas. Con un suspiro, se resignó a quedarse un tiempo antes de cerrar los ojos. Quería regresar a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer


	22. Anna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael y Anna se preparan para la muerte de Anna en el pasado  
> Dean decide ayudar por su cuenta a Castiel  
> Michael y Dean analizan porqué hambruna no afecta a Dean

**Capítulo 21: Anna**

A pesar de todas las acciones de Michael, Anna sabía que esto iba a ser muy complicado para él si ella no le ayudaba y eso era lo que Anna buscaba hacer. Razón por la cual estaba visitando a Dean en un sueño.

—Anna, ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto? Sabes que va a ser muy difícil pelear contra mí mismo para mantenerte viva—dijo Michael apareciendo detrás de Anna cuando Dean despertó.

—Porque es necesaria mi ayuda. Me dejó vivir libre y quiero ayudarle con esto. Si algún otro ángel va en mi lugar se volverá caótico y terrible—explicó Anna antes de que Michael asintiera un poco y suspirara.

—Necesitaremos mucho poder para arreglar todo esto—comentó Michael antes de comenzar a caminar y arreglar algunas cosas en el pasado para que todo salga bien. Afortunadamente, sus memorias confirman todo lo que salió y lo que debe ser.

Apareciendo en el cielo en el pasado, Michael se vio frente a su versión pasada.

—¿Vienes por Anna? —preguntó su versión pasada mirando a Michael y fijándose en sus alas.

Michael siempre se preguntó sobre las alas de su versión futura y ahora tiene la respuesta. Las charlas y los eventos que deben darse en el pasado para que se repitan en el futuro es el único tipo de viaje en el tiempo que el destino permite para que no existan muchos problemas en el mundo.

—Algo así. Los Winchester tienen que verla morir—explicó Michael mientras su versión pasada asentía.

El matar a los ángeles era el único crimen que Padre dictaminó para Michael y hasta ahora ha mantenido su deber como un buen hijo. Si bien estaba seguro que el libre albedrío era una farsa, tenía que confiar en su versión futura para salvar a Anna. El mismo ángel que estaba ahora mismo, naciendo en la tierra.

—Bien, ¿Qué tienes planeado? —preguntó Michael del pasado a su versión futura mientras este asentía un poco y comenzaba a explicar una parte del plan.

El resto del plan era algo que tenía que hacer para garantizar la vida de Anna después de todo esto.

En cuanto su versión pasada tomó posesión de John Winchester y carbonizó a la ilusión de Anna, Michael se fue rápidamente con su hermana dejando un poco más de gracia en Castiel antes de irse.

* * *

El regreso de Dean y Sam al presente solo hizo más evidente la imperiosa necesidad de hallar algo de provecho en todo lo que Michael trajo para que revisen. Michael estaba más concentrado en tratar de mantener a Castiel estable manteniendo una conexión más directa con su gracia. Si bien eso iba a hacerlo sospechoso, tenía que mantener a Castiel con vida.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Dean mirando a Michael recitando el cantico de sanación de gracia que Raphael creó para los ángeles.

—Curando a Castiel. En el escrito que está numerado como el #732 hay una copia de un cantico de sanación escrito para curar ángeles y lo estoy realizando—explicó Michael antes de que Dean asintiera. Podía escuchar sus pasos hasta el estudio, sus movimientos buscando el escrito y comenzando a leerlo con su pronunciación.

—Hey Michael. Ve a salvar a Bobby y Sammy de una explosión mental—indicó Dean sentándose con el escrito en las manos y Michael sonrió antes de asentir y salir de la habitación mientras Dean comenzaba el cantico. En unos días, Castiel estaría en una mejor condición de la que tenía al llegar.

Siempre y cuando nada se ponga a causar problemas.

* * *

Cuando comenzaron los reportes de las muertes extrañas, Castiel ya estaba con más fuerza, pero Dean no lo dejaba fuera de la cama aún. Michael se ofreció a cuidar de Castiel hasta que ellos regresen.

—Oye niño, puedes dejar en paz al ángel. Solo son las tendencias sobreprotectoras de Dean—aseguró Bobby cuando se fueron los hermanos y solo quedaron ellos dos. Ellen y Jo iban a volver mañana.

—No es problema. Puedo mantener el cantico y seguir trabajando en las traducciones de los textos en enoquiano—dijo Michael tranquilamente mirando al ángel que estaba meditando para controlar su flujo de Gracia.

—No lo decía por eso. Lo decía para que te tranquilices—respondió Bobby negando un poco y regresando a los escritos.

—Es…un mal hábito—murmuró Michael dejando solo a Castiel para que termine su meditación.

Afortunadamente, una llamada en medio del camino salvó a Michael de que la conversación fuera a limites personales.

—¿Si? —

—Dile a tu hermano que, si sigue tratando de llenar la alacena con dulces, voy a enterrarlo dentro de una bolsa de aceite santo—Michael tuvo que tomar un momento para entender las implicaciones de Kurd antes de asentir un poco.

—Kurd, puedes decírselo tú mismo, además ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? —preguntó Michael muy confuso ante todo lo que decía Kurd.

—Los doctores y sus niveles de azúcar. La última vez que tuvieron un chequeo decía que sus niveles de azúcar están por sobre lo normal. Tengo que mantenerlos vivos y tu hermano no me ayuda—replicó Kurd con el mismo tono vacío de voz.

—Podrías solo pedirle que lo arregle con los doctores y explicarle esto—respondió Michael antes de que un sonido le indicara que Kurd golpeó a alguien con algo.

—¡¿A quién golpeaste, Kurd?!—pregunto con pánico Michael tratando de controlarse.

—A Gabriel. Con una sarten. No necesitamos una pileta de chocolate—respondió sin siquiera darse cuenta de las implicaciones de su acto.

—¡No golpeas gente con objetos de la cocina! No por una pileta de chocolate—replicó Michael suspirando pesadamente.

—Ya lo hice. Esta quejándose de maltrato, pero no ha muerto. ¿Puedes explicarle que deje en paz la alacena? —pidió Kurd sin inmutarse ante la histeria de Michael y las quejas de Gabriel.

—¡Lo haré! Pero debes disculparte—respondió Michael antes de que un sonido indique que Kurd le entregó el teléfono a Gabriel.

—¡Dile a tu juguete que no me golpee! —exigió Gabriel molesto con la situación.

—Solo…no te metas con la alacena. Es el territorio de Kurd y eso es algo que todos deben tener cuidado. Ya le dije que se disculpe contigo—respondió Michael masajeando sus sienes suspirando pesadamente.

—¡Eso espero! Suerte en tu cacería—dijo Gabriel rápidamente cerrando el teléfono.

—¿Problemas en casa? —preguntó Bobby de reojo mirando a Michael mientras este negaba un poco.

—Solo…malentendidos normales—respondió mirando su teléfono con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Quién es Kurd? —preguntó mirando de reojo a Michael sin dejar de revisar los documentos.

—Mi hermano—respondió inmediatamente antes de darse cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta.

—¿Se llama Kurd? —preguntó mirando con incredulidad a Michael. ¿Qué clase de padre llama a su hijo Michael y al otro Kurd?

—Yo lo nombré—respondió Michael suspirando un poco regresando a los papeles. Nadie entendía por qué Kurd es un bonito nombre para un ser completamente vacío como él.

—Temo el día en el que tengas hijos—comentó Bobby retomando sus notas y los escritos.

En cuanto Castiel desapareció, Michael supo que fue a ayudar a los Winchester, solo esperaba que con todo el poder que tiene Castiel, pueda ser mucho más rápido el caso que están tratando.

* * *

—Hambruna—dijo Michael mirando el anillo en la mano de Dean junto al de Guerra. Dean asintió antes de seguir bebiendo su cerveza. No había podido soportar los gritos de Sam en su desintoxicación, por lo que ambos estaban afuera de la casa de Bobby, Dean apoyado en el impala y Michael sentado en la silla que se llevó de la mesa de Bobby.

—Y Sam cayó víctima de Hambruna y tomó sangre de demonio, Castiel cayó víctima de una gran hambre de hamburguesas y tú no sentiste nada—repitió Michael mirando con escepticismo a Dean.

—Hambruna dijo que estaba vacío por dentro—respondió Dean encogiéndose de hombros mirando al sujeto.

—Es mentira. “El hombre justo que sea elegido por los arcángeles será escogido por Dios para enfrentar los desafíos a su fe, porque él es completo y virtuoso, libre de todo camino pecaminoso que pueda usarse por aquellos injustos que osen tratarlo” ¿Sabes qué significa eso, Dean? —preguntó Michael con frustración en su voz. Dean no estaba roto, no se rompió en el infierno y su alma estaba completa. Es por esa misma razón que Hambruna no pudo hacerle nada, de la misma forma que Guerra no lo afectó.

—No. Para nada. Sabes que Sammy es el listo—respondió Dean mientras Michael suspiraba de frustración y golpeaba su cabeza contra el auto en el que estaba apoyado. ¿Por qué todos deben hacerle complicadas las cosas?

—No, Dean. No digas eso. Vamos, sabes bien que puedes hacer esto. Haz un intento—animó Michael tomando una botella de cerveza y sentándose frente a Dean.

—El hombre justo. Se refiere a mí. Elegido por los arcángeles, ¿Ser el recipiente de Michael? Escogido por Dios para enfrentar desafíos. Amigo, Dios no aparece cuando se lo necesita y ¿Crees que me escogió a mí? Nah. ¿Completo y virtuoso? ¡Por favor! Todos saben que me rompí en el infierno, fui débil y abrí el primer sello no importa lo que creas. Libre de caminos pecaminosos. Ahora sé que no están hablando de mi—razonó Dean mientras Michael lo miraba con incredulidad. No podía creer que esto sea posible.

—Dean, te lo repetiré “El hombre justo que sea elegido por los arcángeles será escogido por Dios para enfrentar los desafíos a su fe, porque él es completo y virtuoso, libre de todo camino pecaminoso que pueda usarse por aquellos injustos que osen enfrentársele”. Como dijiste muy correctamente, se trata de ti, el hombre justo escogido como el recipiente de Michael. Se supone que el hombre justo es el epítome de las virtudes que Dios le dio a la humanidad, es quien debe seguir su camino lleno de peligros y problemas que puedan poner en riesgo su fe y sus creencias. ¿Qué más camino que ser un cazador?

Porque él es completo y virtuoso. Dean, te lo dije una vez y te lo diré de nuevo. No rompiste el primer sello. ¿Por qué crees que Castiel dice que tu alma es brillante y pura? Porque no te rompiste en el infierno. Los ángeles, el Arcángel Michael abrió ese sello para que comience el apocalipsis. Lo sabes Dean.

Libre de todo camino pecaminoso que pueda usarse por aquellos injustos que osen enfrentársele. No se refiere a libre de pecados como los de la Biblia, se refiere a los pecados del corazón. En uno de los escritos de Michael decía que los pecados que la Palabra de Dios entregó a los humanos es para mantener su corazón puro. Si ya tienes el corazón puro no hay mucho que pueda hacerlo debilitarse. En tu caso, el mentir, robar, matar, engañar y comer en exceso no hacen mella en tu alma. Si hiciera una mella en tu alma, como en el caso de tu hermano, entonces hubieras sucumbido a Hambruna y a Guerra—explicó Michael con cuidado haciéndole entender que Hambruna estaba mintiendo y que no debería tomar en cuenta lo que diga un jinete del apocalipsis.

Dean suspiró un poco negando lentamente.

—No sé porque te esfuerzas tanto—murmuró Dean mirando de reojo a Michael.

—Porque mi padre creía en la humanidad a pesar de todo. Quiero creer en el epítome de la humanidad. Tu—respondió con una leve sonrisa mirando el cielo antes de beber su cerveza.

—No momentos cursis, amigo—respondió Dean con una sonrisa acabando con la situación. Michael se limitó a reír un poco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer


	23. Muerte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muerte se reúne con Michael y discute algunas cosas con él  
> Michael siente que Dean y Sam fueron al cielo y pondera una vez más la estupidez de los ángeles.  
> Dean recibe una pista que no esperaba  
> Una charla con Dean lleva a Gabriel a unirse al desenlace de la novela

**Capítulo 22: Muerte**

Michael sabía que Muerte es el jinete más poderoso. Es el jinete más antiguo que existe. Sabía que Muerte no es un jinete, solo tomó ese título cuando Lucifer lo engañó para atarlo y volverlo su sirviente. Muerte estaba muy molesto con eso.

Razón por la cual Michael no se sorprendió de ver a Muerte frente a él cuando estaba al otro lado del mundo esperando la orden para llevar de waffles que los doctores amaban.

—Qué conmovedor escenario, Michael—Michael dirigió su atención al jinete e hizo una leve reverencia. Sabía que el respeto era primordial con este ser.

—Muerte. ¿A qué motivo debo celebrar su visita a mi pequeña existencia? —Preguntó antes de mirarlo con el plato de waffles. Muerte amaba las cosas perfectas.

—Como siempre, perspicaz. Mucho más que tu padre, afortunadamente. Es muy útil que seas tú quien está cerca de los recipientes—Comentó Muerte comiendo su waffle lentamente y sin presión. Michael sabía que el tiempo estaba detenido en ese momento por el ser frente a sí.

—Es bastante útil. Considerando que sabe los cambios del destino— Respondió Michael sin moverse más que para hablar.

—Si. Los cambios en el destino. Es provechoso saber qué almas salvar o dejar morir. El cambiar mucho el destino causará problemas como bien estás enterado— Indicó Muerte mirando al arcángel.

Michael se limitó a asentir.

—Estoy teniendo el cuidado necesario— Respondió Michael mirando con detenimiento a la muerte.

—Los waffles de este lugar son, sin duda, los mejores que he probado— Comentó como si nada la Muerte y Michael se limitó a parpadear sin entender.

—A los doctores les gustan— Respondió con incertidumbre, mirándose muy incómodo con el tema de conversación.

—Tus humanos. Veo que su tiempo sobrante ya no es 15 años— Comentó la Muerte bastante tranquilo con la situación.

—Lamento mucho si eso lo importuna— Respondió Michael mirando a la mesa, debía mantener el respeto.

—No me importuna y no me interesa. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con tus dos humanos. Considero que no vas a mantenerlos vivos sin decirles la verdad— Dijo Muerte encogiéndose se hombros continuando con su comida. Michael solo asiente lentamente.

—Sé lo que se espera de mí y lo que Laquesis quiere de mí. Espero que mis intervenciones no le hayan molestado— Respondió Michael sintiéndose de nuevo como el pequeño arcángel recién creado que terminó a las puertas de la muerte más de una vez.

—Y esa humildad es la razón por la que trato contigo y no con los demás ángeles— Comentó Muerte antes de retomar su comida.

—Los recipientes deben aceptar como bien sabes. ¿Cuáles son tus planes para esto? — Preguntó Muerte mirando un momento a Michael y luego retomando su comida.

—Mi plan es dejar que el destino siga su camino. Tratando de mantener algunos sucesos lo menos alterados posibles. Todo ya está escrito, Muerte. Si puedo cambiarlo con su autorización, lo haré— Indicó Michael seriamente mirando a la Muerte.

—Tu no necesitas mi autorización. Solo necesitas seguir el guion hasta el fin del apocalipsis. El resto de cambios son innecesarias adiciones al libreto final— Respondió Muerte sin molestarse en lo más mínimo.

—He visto que no has intercedido en ninguna de las confrontaciones entre los Winchester y mis hermanos. Espero que mantengas haciendo eso, es…interesante el libreto que tienes acerca de Dean Winchester— Indicó Muerte y Michael asintió a la orden implícita en la oración.

—Dean Winchester es un ser muy interesante— Respondió con una leve sonrisa mirando a Muerte.

—La unión entre ángel y recipiente. El ángel sufre más que el recipiente, en especial en el caso de los hermanos Winchester. Tomaré tu palabra, Michael. Asegúrate de que el guion hasta el apocalipsis no sea tergiversado mucho. Después de eso, puedes alterarlo a la voluntad de tu gracia— Explicó Muerte antes de terminar su comida y desaparecer.

El tiempo volvió a su ritmo y la mesera le entregaba su paquete para llevar y les mandaba saludos a los doctores.

* * *

En cuanto sintió que el alma de Dean abandonó su cuerpo, Michael buscó en el infierno sin hallar nada, buscó en el cielo y los halló en su cielo compartido.

—No puedo creer que esto sea posible— Murmuró Michael antes de volver a su lugar y quemar los restos del Wendigo que había cazado.

No podía hacer nada para arreglar ese momento. El cielo compartido de ambos es solo una forma más de los ángeles de lastimarlos. El cielo de ambos debe estar separado como el de todas las almas por una sola razón, son demasiado diferentes.

Si Michael compartiera una idea de cielo con Lucifer, terminarían peleando más de lo normal por las discrepancias entre ellos. Que un cielo se intersecte con otro es una cosa. ¿Alterar la forma natural del cielo para colocarlos uno contra otro? Eso es una grave ofensa y si es Zachariah, va a destruirlo.

O a explotarlo.

Cuando la cacería estuvo completa, Michael extendió sus alas para ver dónde estaban los Winchester y hacer más fácil la conexión de Castiel con los Winchester en el cielo.

Que haya enviado una falsa alarma a Zachariah cuando estaba cerca de los Winchester fue un accidente.

Sin embargo, todo salió como el guion lo requería.

Michael suspiró y espero a que los Winchester se fueran antes de ver, con curiosidad, si el pendiente estaba en el basurero para hallarlo desaparecido.

—Padre, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que des un minuto a los ángeles? Oh, ya lo sé. Nada porque vas a dejar que se extingan— Susurró Michael antes de regresar a casa. Los doctores estaban muy contentos de verlo. Tenían novedades y mejoras para él y Kurd. Al final del año van a comenzar.

* * *

—Hey Michael— Recibió la llamada de Dean y contuvo el suspiro. Siempre lo llaman para algo.

—Hey Dean, ¿Qué necesitas? — Preguntó rápidamente mientras miraba a Gabriel hacer su papel de dios pagano en una pobre victima que se lo merecía, según Gabriel.

—Ehm. Gracias por todo amigo. Nos has ayudado mucho y sé que Ellen y Jo no estarían vivas sin tu ayuda. Así que, sigue cuidando de todos ¿de acuerdo? — Dijo Dean en tono pesado que hizo a Michael distraerse un momento antes de fruncir el ceño.

—Dean. Sé lo que planeas. Ten mucho cuidado, hay seres que no estarán de acuerdo con lo que vas a hacer y si lo haces, te buscarán y te golpearán— Advirtió Michael mientras Dean reía un poco.

—¿Vas a golpearme? — Preguntó Dean con un tono un poco más animado que antes.

—No. No golpeo humanos a menos que sea estrictamente necesario y obligatoriamente requerido, Dean. Creo que tienes un hermano, un ángel y un hombre en una silla de ruedas que te golpearán cuando te encuentren. Ten cuidado con el arcángel, es un idiota por ahora— Explicó Michael obteniendo un poco de silencio al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Por ahora? — Preguntó Dean extrañado y Michael sonrió, con eso mantendría su atención desviada para que Castiel lo hallara a tiempo.

—En un escrito decía que Dios le pidió a Michael que hiciera una prueba a los ángeles. Para lograr esta prueba, Michael bajó a la tierra hace muchos años y en su lugar dejó a la representación de todos los males que puede tener un ángel antes de perder la gracia del cielo. No sé cuánto de esto sea verdad, pero dicen que cuando todos los ángeles hayan sido juzgados, Michael regresará al cielo y dictaminará la sentencia en los ángeles que se desviaron del camino del Señor. Recompensará a los fieles a las enseñanzas y traerá la paz en el cielo para que esta llegue a la tierra— Explicó Michael tranquilamente mirando el complicado trabajo que Gabriel hacía para castigar al sujeto que maltrataba animales.

—Espera, ¿crees que Michael es la representación de los idiotas en el cielo? — Preguntó Dean con incredulidad.

—No lo creo. Estoy bastante seguro. No sé qué experiencia hayas tenido con Michael, pero es extraño que sus escritos sean tan útiles y tu experiencia haya sido tan mala— Respondió Michael con una sonrisa leve al sentir la gracia de Castiel buscando a Dean.

—Sé lo que tratas de hacer. Tratas de darme una salida, pero no funcionará. Estoy decidido. Cuida de Sammy y de Bobby— Dijo Dean antes de suspirar un poco.

—Valía la pena el intento. Pero es cierto, al igual que la importancia de los anillos de los jinetes. En cuanto acabe esta cacería de un dios pagano, iré a verlos— Respondió antes de que Dean se despidiera.

—¿No crees que eres demasiado imprudente? — Preguntó Gabriel mirando al hombre caer en su muerte.

—No lo creo, solo quiero darle pistas a Dean para que entienda algunas cosas y se las explique a Castiel. El mejor modo de que Castiel me crea es que venga de la boca de Dean Winchester. Su lazo es tan fuerte que la verdad en el corazón de Dean es la ética de Castiel— Explicó tranquilamente mirando al alma del sujeto ser llevada por una parca.

—Wow, lo haces parecer una novela romántica— Molestó Gabriel comiendo un dulce.

—Es una novela romántica. Una terrible novela romántica de más de diez años. No me sentaré a ver los diez años. Suficiente tuve con una novela de un mes con los doctores— Recalcó Michael antes de levantar su vista al cielo y sonreír.

—Eso suena divertido, cuéntame dentro—Apoyo Gabriel con bastante diversión mirando el resultado de su castigo divino.

—Adam Milligan está en la tierra y Dean estaba listo para volverse el recipiente. Castiel acaba de encontrarlo…y golpearlo. Eso le va a doler mañana— Explicó Michael sin despegar la mirada del cielo. Gabriel se limitó a reír.

—¿Beneficios de ser el hermano mayor? — Preguntó con diversión escuchando los gritos de las personas.

—Exacto. ¿No tienes que hacer algo? — Preguntó Michael mientras Gabriel parpadeaba un poco.

—eh, ¿No?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer


	24. Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel pondera lo que aprendió de Michael y toma una decisión

**Capítulo 23: Gabriel**

No importaba si fueran cinco años o cinco milenios, cuando Gabriel vio a Michael, supo que era demasiado pronto para hallar a su hermano mayor en la tierra. Michael estaba tan feliz de verlo que no había hablado mucho acerca de su escape del cielo y todos los sucesos anteriores a eso.

La charla después del mundo de televisión es algo de lo que Gabriel nunca va hablar.

Sin embargo, el Michael que estaba frente a él era diferente del que conoció en el cielo después de la caída de Lucifer. Era el Michael de los viejos tiempos, el Michael que tenía a Padre y a Lucifer, el Michael que estaba feliz a pesar de ser solo el arma de Padre.

Las alas de Michael, cuando lo vio por última vez en el cielo, estaban lastimadas y cicatrizando por todo el daño que pasó en la batalla contra Lucifer. Cuando lo vio por primera vez en la tierra, estaban con más cicatrices que antes, cicatrices de las que no sabía su procedencia, pero todas ellas estaban sanadas. Era un trabajo lleno de cariño y paciencia.

Padre no estaba en el cielo como para que alguien tuviera ese cariño y paciencia con Michael.

Si no era Padre, ¿Quién pudo darle el suficiente amor y energía a Michael para sanar de ese modo?

Gabriel pasó ponderando esa pregunta durante un tiempo hasta que siguió a Michael al lugar que llamaba “hogar”. Uno de los días en los que él se fue a jugar con los Winchester, Gabriel decidió entrar.

Quien lo descubrió en la casa era un interesante ser con un alma vacía y unos vacantes ojos rojos que brillaban escaneándolo sin dejar de apuntarle con la espada angelical de Michael. Ese extraño ser se presentó como Kurd, el nombre más original que Michael pudo pensar, y él explicó quién era, qué era y el cómo Michael llegó a tener un recipiente en el mundo humano.

Era una historia interesante y al ver a Michael y los doctores interactuando, comprendió por qué las alas de Michael estaban tan bien cuidadas. El cariño hacia el recipiente era recibido por Michael porque el recipiente no tiene un alma, el cariño que recibe Michael lo convierte inconscientemente en energía y poder angelical (algo que muy pocos ángeles pueden hacer, especialmente cuando no han tenido mucho contacto con humanos y entrenamiento angelical) para sanar.

Esa era la prueba que Gabriel necesitaba para ayudar a los Winchester, esa era la razón por la cual siguió los planes de Michael y decidió entregarle a Dean el DVD de Casa Erótica. Era la razón por la que decidió salvarlos en primer lugar. Sam olvida que es un arcángel, puede borrar sus recuerdos fácilmente, no va a ser obligado a nada por un cazador.

Y ahora, Gabriel estaba frente a Lucifer, con espada en mano y una copia de su sangre en manos de Kali. Michael juró que iba a estar aquí, listo para ayudarlo con este truco. Tenía que desaparecer y dejar dos versiones suyas y esperar que la ilusión que debe morir sea perfecta, debe ser una ilusión más poderosa que los sentidos de Lucifer.

En cuanto desapareció y dos copias estaban rodeando a Lucifer, Gabriel abrió los ojos al ver a Michael mirando fijamente a Lucifer y cómo lo asesinaba a él. La ilusión de su muerte fue perfecta. Allí estaba, su versión copia, tirada en el suelo debajo de las cenizas de las alas.

Eran solo dos.

Tenía sentido considerando que dejó de ser el mensajero, todas las alas que tuvo eran innecesarias y posiblemente tan débiles que no eran necesarias para mostrarse en el suelo de su muerte.

—Bien, eso fue muy dramático— Respondió Gabriel mirando su ilusión y dejando que Michael los cubriera a ambos mientras Kali se encargaba de su cadáver. En medio de la conmoción de su muerte, Michael logró quitarle el frasco con su sangre y suspiró un poco.

—¿Seguro que quieres irte? — Preguntó Michael mirando a Gabriel. El arcángel se limitó a abrir otra paleta.

—Por supuesto, no me quedaré a que Lucifer me encuentre. Solo iré a ver a Loki y pasar un rato. No me perderé del mundo— Aseguró Gabriel con una sonrisa mirando a su hermano y el movimiento de sus alas. Estaba inquieto.

—Reza si estás en problemas— Dijo Michael antes de ver a Gabriel desaparecer y dar media vuelta recibiendo la llamada de Dean.

—Hey Dean— Saludó con una sonrisa mientras regresaba a su auto.

—Michael. ¿Qué decías la otra vez de los anillos de los jinetes? — Preguntó ansiosamente mientras Michael entraba a su auto y dejaba al teléfono flotando cerca de su oído.

—Una traducción en la que estaba trabajando. No la terminé. ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Michael con curiosidad sonriendo un poco.

—Los anillos pueden usarse para abrir la jaula de Lucifer— Respondió Dean mientras Michael asentía un poco.

—¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? ¿Cómo lo saben? ¿Están seguros? — Preguntó manteniendo su voz como debe ser.

—Eh. Larga historia ¿Estas llegando? — Preguntó Dean algo incómodo.

—Si. Estoy en camino, no tardaré más de diez o quince minutos— Respondió sin soltar el volante.

—Genial. Ellen y Jo están en la casa de Bobby. Nos tardaremos un poco en llegar— Dijo Dean antes de que Michael se despidiera de ellos y colgara.

—Bien, todo está saliendo bien. Si no aparezco hasta que Lucifer esté en la jaula junto a Michael, todo saldrá bien— Se dijo a si mismo Michael sonriendo un poco. Podría relajarse y mantener todo como debe ser hasta el final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer


	25. Preludio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer y Michael caen en la jaula  
> Todos los planes de Michael llegan a su punto cúlmine  
> Raphael pondera la situación

**Capítulo 24: Preludio**

Raphael miraba como sus hermanos caían en la jaula de Lucifer por acción de Samuel Winchester. Dos humanos que nunca dijeron que si junto a un ángel caído destruyeron los planes del cielo y el infierno de traer el apocalipsis en el mundo y crear el paraíso en la tierra. Ahora, Raphael está en el punto final del plan.

Gabriel está lejos, Michael y Lucifer están en la jaula en lo más profundo del infierno y Michael estaba preparando todo para que los ángeles se salven. Solo queda Raphael para evitar que los rebeldes se opongan al juicio, para juzgarlos a todos ellos y reiniciar el cielo abriendo nuevamente los límites del cielo y el infierno y dejar que Michael gobierne con justicia y perdón como estaba escrito. Debe hacer esto, estaba listo.

Deben convencer a Castiel y hacerlo regresar con Dean Winchester para que todo aquello que estaba escrito suceda y regresen a las enseñanzas de Padre como buenos ángeles. Raphael estaba esperando ese momento, en el que pueda volver a su puesto como el Sanador del Cielo.

Raphael estaba concentrándose en los planes necesarios para evitar que Castiel se rebele y convencerlo junto al resto de los rebeldes, tenía que hacerlo bien y tenía que arrastrar a esos ángeles con Michael y asegurarse que esta vez haga un buen trabajo al convencerlos. Su línea de pensamiento se vio interrumpida al notar algo extraño.

Michael estaba allí, junto a Raphael mirando la jaula y a Lucifer, Michael y Samuel Winchester cayendo en ella.

—¿Debe hacerse? — Preguntó Raphael mientras Michael lo miraba de reojo y asentía.

—Con todo pesar, sí. Prepara todo y llama a todos los ángeles, incluso a los que están encerrados en las prisiones del cielo— Indicó Michael antes de volar a otro punto.

Raphael lo miró irse y luego subió al cielo. Debían esperar a que Padre regrese a Castiel para comenzar los planes de Michael. Si Michael quiere darle esperanza a Dean Winchester, era algo inconsecuente para Raphael.

Él se limitaría a hacer su trabajo y esperar la bendición de Michael para retomar sus labores como líder de los Rit Zien

* * *

Michael llegó al cementerio Stull cuando Castiel estaba sanando a Dean y a Bobby.

—¡Dean! — Exclamó Michael corriendo hacia ellos.

—Nunca llegas en el momento adecuado— Murmuró Dean con la voz apagada y la mirada destrozada.

—No lo creo— Susurró Michael tomando el brazo de Dean y llevarlo junto a Bobby.

—Tenía razón en lo que te dije hace un tiempo. Era una prueba— Declaró Michael mientras Dean lo miraba sin entender. No quería saber nada. Solo quería hacer lo que le prometió a su hermano e irse con Lisa.

—¿Qué prueba? — Preguntó Bobby agotado por la situación, pero no menos atento.

—Esto era una prueba de Dios hacia los ángeles y los humanos. Ese no era Michael— Declaró Michael mirando a Dean abrir los ojos con desesperación y tomar a Michael de la ropa y golpearlo contra el lugar más cercano.

—¡¿Me estás diciendo que mi hermano está encerrado con Lucifer y una copia de Michael?!— Preguntó molesto Dean mirando con furia a Michael.

—¡Escúchame! ¡Tu hermano va a salir de la jaula! — Exclamó Michael haciendo que Castiel y Bobby separaran a Dean de Michael.

—Explícate— Indicó Bobby mirando con molestia al sujeto.

—Dios probó a los ángeles y su lealtad con la humanidad. Para eso, habló con Michael y le dio una indicación. Michael debe estar oculto y dejando en su lugar, en el cielo, la representación de todos los males de los ángeles. La soberbia, su envidia y su insensibilidad con los humanos, todo eso era ese Michael. El real estaba juzgando a cada ángel por igual y cuando la copia cayera, Michael regresaría al cielo y daría el veredicto de su juicio— Explicó Michael rápidamente mostrándole unos papeles.

—¿Y esto que tiene que ver con lo otro? — Preguntó Bobby mientras Castiel seguía sujetando a Dean.

—El juicio indicaba que solo las vidas que deben irse, se irán. Aquellas almas humanas que ayudaron en este evento serán recompensadas. Es decir que Michael sacará a Sam en cuanto el juicio angelical esté completo— Explicó Michael mientras Dean se calmaba lentamente.

—¿Qué pasará con Adam Milligan?— Preguntó Castiel mientras Dean soltaba un respiro aliviado y se dejaba caer siendo sujetado por el angel.

—También saldrá e ira al cielo si estaba metido en todo esto o eso lo que dice aquí— Explicó Michael mientras Castiel lo miraba fijamente un momento.

—Tengo que asegurarme de esto. Volveré— Dijo Castiel mirando a Dean quien asintió un poco y regresó a su auto con Bobby detrás de él. Michael se quedó a un lado, esperando que Castiel regresara.

El ángel regresó inmediatamente y Dean se tensó, esperando malas noticias.

—Es cierto— Anunció el ángel con una expresión de sorpresa y shock.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó Dean sin comprender la situación.

—Es cierto. Michael está en el cielo y me explicó lo mismo que dijo el Michael humano— Respondió Castiel mientras los ojos de Dean se iluminaban, aunque su expresión no cambiaba.

—¿Eso qué significa? ¿puede sacar a Sammy de ahí ahora mismo? — Preguntó Dean impaciente mirando a Castiel.

—No por ahora. La jaula apenas fue abierta y necesita un año para poder cerrarse por completo antes de ser abierta o liberará a Lucifer. Sin embargo, dijo que el cuerpo humano tiene más daño mientras más tiempo se quede en la jaula, por lo que puedo sacar el cuerpo de Sam porque tengo un recipiente, pero su alma debe quedarse un año o más dependiendo del tiempo que se tarde su cuerpo en sanar del daño del infierno— Explicó Castiel mientras Dean se enfurecía más.

—¡¿Entonces no puede sacar a Sammy?!— Preguntó molesto Dean mirando a Castiel.

—Puede, siempre y claro que quieras que Lucifer también salga de nuevo— Respondió Michael y Dean puso su atención en el idiota.

—¡No te pregunté! — Exclamó Dean antes de que Cas se acerque a Dean y coloque su mano en su hombro llevándolo lejos de los otros dos humanos.

—Cas, ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Preguntó Dean mirando molesto a Castiel. Estaban en medio de un bosque en Cas-Sabrá-Donde.

—Estabas irracional y no sería una buena idea golpear al Michael humano cuando solo nos trajo las noticias— Explicó Castiel calmado y mirando a Dean.

—¡Me trajo noticias de que mi hermano puede salir en dos años! — Exclamó molesto Dean mientras Cas miraba la frustración en sus ojos.

—Hace un día pensamos que iba a ser para siempre, Dean— Observó Castiel mirando a Dean suspirar pesadamente y apoyarse en el primer árbol que vio.

—Es solo que…dos años en la jaula, Cas. Eso es demasiado tiempo para Sammy— Murmuró mirando con impotencia al ángel.

—Dean, te habías resignado a la eternidad. No estarás solo— Animó Castiel acercándose a Dean y colocándose frente a él.

—Lo sé— Respondió Dean sin desviar la mirada que estaba fija en el ángel.

—Michael me envió a la tierra con todos mis poderes. Dijo que estoy haciendo lo correcto en la tierra y que debo quedarme aquí para aprender y ayudarlo a enseñar esto a mis hermanos— Explicó el ángel mientras Dean abría los ojos y sonreía levemente.

—Eso…es una buena noticia Cas— Dijo débilmente Dean.

—hice lo correcto estando a tu lado y me quedaré a tu lado, Dean— Aseguró Castiel con determinación.

—Cas…eso es…— Dean comenzó a hablar mirando al ángel antes de suspirar y asentir.

—Eso es genial, Cas— Respondió finalmente con una sonrisa mirando a Castiel. El ángel se limitó a sonreír un poco y acercarse a su rostro lentamente.

Dean nunca hablaría de lo que pasó después.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, espero que hayan disfrutado este fic tanto como yo lo hice.  
> Aún nos faltan dos capítulos más para terminar así que disfruten


	26. Cielo y tierra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael ata los cabos sueltos que quedaban  
> Castiel le recuerda de algo que había olvidado por completo  
> Los juicios angelicales comienzan y Lily Sunder recibe su recompensa

**Capítulo 25: Cielo y tierra**

En cuanto la jaula fue estabilizada, Castiel bajó a sacar el cuerpo de Sam del infierno. No podía sacar su alma aún, tenían que encontrar a la Muerte y pedirle que lo haga ya que según las noticias del arcángel Michael, la única forma de sacar un alma seria que lo haga la Muerte o que Michael lo intente sin un recipiente y arriesgarse a quemar el alma de Sam.

Dean estaba contento con cuidar a la versión sin alma de su hermano hasta que puedan sacar el alma. Cas se quedó con Dean cazando y ayudándolo con Sam. De vez en cuando regresaba al cielo a dejar su reporte y regresar a la tierra.

Al ver a Castiel y Dean una vez que bajó a la tierra, Michael fue hacia Kurd y se sentó a su lado.

—Asumiré que algo bueno pasó para que hayas aparecido—Comentó Kurd sin inmutarse de que el ángel apareciera de la nada.

—¡Mi novela está llegando a su fin! —Exclamó con alivio Michael mirando al cielo con una sonrisa. El juicio a los Rit Zien era obligación de Raphael.

Kurd se limitó a levantar una ceja mirándolo con curiosidad.

—¿Winchester y Castiel? —Preguntó con una gran cantidad de sorpresa en su voz monótona.

—¡Si! No es una relación completa, pero es lo mínimo que esperaba para sentirme medianamente satisfecho con mi novela—Explicó Michael sonriendo antes de suspirar un poco.

Kurd se limitó a negar levemente antes de verlo desaparecer.

* * *

Un día, Dean comentó algo que hizo que Castiel pensara un poco y regresara inmediatamente al cielo.

—Michael— Llamó Castiel mirando a Michael explicarle algo a Samadriel.

—Castiel— Saludó Michael dejando al ángel solo un momento para acercarse a su hermano recién llegado.

—Tengo una duda— Anunció el ángel mientras el arcángel le daba el permiso para hablar.

—¿Qué pasó con James Novak y su familia? — Preguntó Castiel mirando fijamente a su hermano.

—James Novak junto a su esposa Amelia y su hija Claire van a ser recompensados— Explicó Michael tranquilamente mientras Castiel asentía.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de la recompensa que quisieras darles? — Preguntó Michael mirando a Castiel mientras este asentía.

—James necesita a su familia y viceversa. Dean me dijo que lo más importante es la familia y que si me mantenía en la tierra, solo estoy quitándole a James Novak su espacio en el mundo— Explicó Castiel. No eran las palabras exactas de Dean, pero el sentimiento era algo que Castiel entendió. Dean estaba molesto con Sam y en ese momento no era algo bueno estar cerca de ambos, en especial con su creciente relación emocional.

—No te preocupes de eso. Lo resucitaremos como si su cuerpo hubiera muerto— Aseguró Michael con mucha comprensión dejando a Castiel regresar a la tierra.

Castiel regresó a la habitación de hotel que Dean ocupaba. Sam había causado algunos problemas en la última cacería y Bobby se ofreció a cuidarlo hasta que la cacería termine, pero la tensión en Dean en cuanto recordó a la familia Novak permaneció hasta que finalmente habló.

El ver el alma de Dean en mejor estado era algo que aliviaba a Castiel. Se acercó con cuidado y apareció frente a él con una suave sonrisa.

—Hey Cas— Saludó Dean sonriendo levemente. Su alma estaba recibiéndolo con mucha más emoción.

—Hola Dean. ¿te sientes mejor? — Preguntó Castiel acercándose lentamente hacia el cazador. Dean se veía agotado y no molesto. Eso era suficiente evidencia para Castiel.

—No hablo de sentimientos y lo sabes. Vamos a entrevistar a la víctima— Anunció Dean levantándose y tomando su traje para cambiarse en el baño después de una ducha.

Castiel sonrió un poco siguiendo a Dean hacia el baño.

No salieron hasta la tarde. La entrevista fue al día siguiente.

* * *

—Te olvidaste de ese humano— Dijo Raphael mirando con una leve sonrisa a su hermano moviéndose por el cielo. Con la nueva actitud de Michael, era mucho más relajante hablar con su hermano y el cielo ya no era como un cuartel humano.

—Si Castiel no lo decía, hubiera olvidado por completo al sujeto— Respondió Michael buscando el cielo de James Novak. No se había puesto a pensar en eso hasta que Castiel lo dijo

—Estoy casi seguro que tu mascota de la tierra lo dijo— Comentó Raphael antes de que Michael se detuviera y mirara a Raphael.

—Kurd no es una mascota. Si lleno el espacio de su alma con gracia, incluso podría subir aquí y golpearte— Dijo Michael antes de retomar su camino y buscar a James Novak para explicarle que todo se acabó, que su sacrificio no fue en vano y que regresará a la tierra con su esposa e hija. Iba a tener un nuevo trabajo y todo lo demás. Kurd se hizo cargo de eso.

—Una mascota agresiva entonces— Replicó Raphael sin perturbarse en absoluto por el movimiento de las alas de su hermano.

—No es una mascota— Replicó una vez más.

* * *

Kurd picaba el recipiente de Michael antes de mirar al cielo.

—Me vuelve a llamar mascota, y lo freiré en aceite bendito— Murmuró mirando a los doctores revisar algunas cosas antes de dejar que Kurd se fuera.

* * *

Cuando Michael regresó al cielo para realizar los juicios a los ángeles, muchos ángeles estaban confiados en su lugar en el cielo y de su importancia para Michael.

Naomi e Ishim eran algunos de esos ángeles.

Muchos de ellos no contaron con que Michael no iba a realizar los juicios solo. Un representante de cada clase de ángeles estaba presente. Castiel escogió a la persona que representaría a los serafines mientras que Raphael y Michael escogieron a los demás representantes.

Los juicios fueron una gran ráfaga de sinceridad y acusaciones terribles.

Ishim fue traicionado por uno de sus hermanos en su regimiento, Benjamín, acusándolo de algunos cargos que Ishim negó hasta que Michael declaró haber hablado con Lily Sunder y haber comprobado sus palabras viajando al pasado. Ishim fue castigado con bajar a la tierra como un humano, solo con sus memorias intactas, todo el conocimiento angelical sería removido de su mente. Lily Sunder estaba muy contenta con la información cuando Michael se lo dijo. Michael no preguntó qué es lo que ella iba a hacer con él.

Naomi, por otro lado, fue sentenciada, junto con Bartolomé, a ser apresados por toda la eternidad con sus gracias selladas. Muchos ángeles votaban por matarla por todo el daño que ha hecho a los ángeles con los siglos, sin embargo, Raphael habló acerca de lo rápido e indoloro que sería este castigo, por lo que tenerla con vida sin poder sobre nadie sería el peor castigo para ella.

Gadreel fue sacado de su celda y pasó otro juicio donde declaró su versión de los hechos rogando una segunda oportunidad. Michael se la concedió a pesar de los clamores de todos los ángeles. Michael explicó que Gadreel habla con sinceridad y que debe perdonársele ya que cualquier otro ángel hubiera cometido el mismo error. Lucifer era un ángel y todos confiaban entre sí, que un ángel mintiera, era ilógico en ese tiempo. No podía culpar a Gadreel por todo eso.

Uno a uno, los ángeles que eran colocados en la tela del juicio salían con buenas y malas noticias. Los ángeles que escuchaban los juicios cantaban de felicidad o de alivio al escuchar las sentencias de Michael.

Cuando el último ángel pasó el juicio, Michael se levantó ante todos los ángeles y su voz resonó en las mentes de todos los ángeles en el cielo y en la tierra.

—Durante eras, hemos sido cegados por nuestra soberbia y hemos perdido el camino que Padre nos dejó. Desde ahora, todos los ángeles deben aprender de la humanidad, quienes han seguido un camino correcto a pesar de no contar con la guía de Padre. A todos los ángeles en la tierra, son bienvenidos a regresar al cielo y compartir sus aprendizajes con sus hermanos del cielo— Anunció Michael mientras los ángeles en el cielo se sorprendían de la orden mientras los ángeles en la tierra sonreían ante la orden hacia sus hermanos en el cielo. Castiel sonreía de manera aliviada al escuchar que los juicios angelicales habían terminado con la orden de Michael.

—¿Cas? — Preguntó Dean mirándolo de reojo dejando el libro a un lado.

—Dean. Michael acaba de ordenar a los ángeles del cielo a que aprendan de la humanidad para seguir el camino justo— Explicó Castiel antes de que Bobby y Sam lo miraran fijamente.

—¿Van a haber más ángeles? — Preguntó Bobby frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Estarán aquí, en la tierra, siguiendo a las almas más puras y blancas que encuentren, pero invisibles. Michael no quiere que tomen recipientes a menos que sea necesario— Explicó Castiel mirando a Bobby asentir un poco más tranquilo al escucharlo.

—Eso es demasiado conveniente, diría yo— Murmuró Sam mirando con aburrimiento a Cas.

—Sammy, deja tus pensamientos en tu cabeza— Advirtió Dean suspirando al ver a su hermano sin alma.

—¿Cuándo le regresará su alma? — Preguntó Dean con un suspiro pesado y un sorbo de cerveza.

—En cuanto logremos convencer a la Muerte. Michael dijo que lo está convenciendo ya— Dijo Cas mirando a Sam, quien, al escuchar de su alma, solo hizo una mueca de molestia al pensar en eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, con esto terminamos este largo y agonizante fic para ustedes.  
> El siguiente capítulo es el epílogo porque no todo debe ser lindo al final  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	27. Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente la explicación de la existencia de Kurd   
> El comienzo de la siguiente temporada

**Capítulo 27: Castiel**

A pesar de haber muerto varias veces, Castiel entendía que no podía seguir haciendo esto. El regresar de la muerte no es algo que deba hacerse.

Volver a ver al sujeto de ojos rojos que lo miraba con impasibilidad solo probaba ese hecho.

—Kurd—Saludó Castiel mirando con aprehensión al ser vacío frente a él.

—Toma asiento—Indicó Kurd señalando el suelo en el que estaba sentado, la totalidad oscura y vacía solo aumentaba la aprehensión de Castiel por estar en este lugar.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Preguntó Castiel mirando fijamente al sujeto que seguía mirándolo sin importunarse por sus acciones.

—¿A dónde van los ángeles cuando mueren? —Preguntó Kurd una vez Castiel tomó asiento frente a él.

—Al…vacío—respondió lentamente Castiel mirando a Kurd asentir un par de veces.

—Exacto. Anterior a Dios y a la Oscuridad, lo que primero existió y lo que siempre permanecerá. Ahora, al Vacío le gusta dormir y mantener a todos sus…habitantes dormidos. ¿No crees que es una molestia que alguien llegue a importunar y despertar al Vacío cada que quiere llevarse a uno de sus huéspedes? —Preguntó Kurd mirando con aburrimiento a Castiel mientras este asentía un poco.

—Supongo que no estará feliz—Respondió lentamente Castiel mientras Kurd asentía un par de veces y suspiraba.

—Considerando la naturaleza del Vacío y todas las condiciones que tiene en el Vacío, cuando ocurrió un cambio en el orden del mundo, el Vacío decidió aprovechar esa pequeña irrupción para asegurar que lo que llegue al Vacío, no salga. Lamentablemente, Dios no creo a los humanos para que puedan tener una parte de la esencia del vacío dentro de ellos, por lo que no existía forma de que pudiera pisar territorio de Dios sin un recipiente. Causaría problemas innecesarios y molestos—Explicó Kurd mientras Castiel abría los ojos con horror al ver lo que estaba pasando frente a él.

—¿Qué clase de recipiente usas entonces? —Preguntó Castiel mirando a Kurd fijamente aumentando la aprehensión que sentía en ese momento.

—El mismo tipo del que usa Michael. Un recipiente vacío y nada orgánico, que puede funcionar como quiero sin necesidad de consumir un alma humana. Son demasiado débiles para mí. Es mucho mejor usar esto para alterar lo que yo quiero y asegurar que no me molesten cuando quiera dormir finalmente—Respondió Kurd antes de mirar hacia arriba y suspirar con aburrimiento.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto? —Pregunto Castiel mirando a Kurd mientras este se levantaba de su asiento en el piso con un gesto de leve molestia.

—Porque eres mi huésped favorito. Me has traído tantos problemas y desvelos que me agradas. Además, que nunca recuerdas tus momentos despierto en el Vacío y puedo contarte lo que quiero sin necesidad de que lo recuerdes—Respondió Kurd fijando la mirada nuevamente en el ángel.

—¿No debería recordarlo? —Preguntó Castiel levantándose de su asiento con cuidado.

—No quiero que Michael sepa que su querido proyecto es en realidad el vacío. Me agrada ese arcángel después de todos los problemas que me ha traído y si lo ayudo podré regresar a dormir lo más pronto posible—Explicó Kurd lentamente antes de bostezar y acercarse a Castiel, quien, en sorpresa, dio un paso hacia atrás.

—No huyas. Te sacaré antes de que Dios venga a despertarme. Es molesto tener que tratar con sus palabrerías incesantes mientras te busca entre todos los ángeles que dormitan en este lugar. Una persona de su edad, debería saber que, si quiere llevarse algo, debería entrar y tomarlo sin despertarme, pero nunca lo hace. Es un ser que no tiene compasión con mi necesidad de sueño igual que su hijo—Comenzó a quejarse Kurd jalando a Castiel por el vaho oscuro que compone ese lugar hasta que sus pasos dejen de sonar.

Cuando Castiel abrió los ojos, se vio en el mismo campo lleno de pasto con un árbol en el que se vio la primera vez que fue regresado de la muerte.

El mismo sujeto de ojos rojos que lo espero esa vez estaba esperándolo ahora.

—¿Qué pasó con Dean y Sam? —Preguntó Castiel inmediatamente al recordar cómo murió esa vez.

—Michael lo salvó enviado por el Arcángel Michael. Están quedándose con Bobby Singer mientras los Leviatanes fueron liberados en la tierra a causa del ángel que abrió el portal. El ángel fue consumido por los Leviatanes y ya no existe en este mundo—Explicó Kurd con aburrimiento mientras Castiel asentía y miraba un momento a Kurd, estaba seguro que algo tenía que ver este sujeto, pero no lo recordaba.

—Nos vemos pronto—Se despidió Castiel antes de volar hacia la casa de Bobby.

Kurd, sentado en el pasto mirando a Castiel le limitó a sonreír levemente.

—Michael, ¿No crees que es una fortuna que no hayas muerto aún? —Preguntó al cielo sin perder la leve sonrisa que tenía antes de levantarse de su asiento y caminar lentamente hacia el laboratorio.

Hoy podía dormir todo el resto del día. La necesidad de darle una cantidad de tiempo a todo hacía que estos días fueran mucho más disfrutados.

* * *

Dean pensó que cuando Sam tuviera su alma todo iba a estar bien.

Terrible idea.

Corrían hacia un punto donde un sujeto que fue un ángel y que fue exiliado por Michael abría las puertas del purgatorio con ayuda de Crowley y absorbía las almas del purgatorio comenzando a llenarse de más poder.

—Y ahora, soy su Dios— Declaró el ángel, Bartolomé mirando con superioridad a todos.

—¡Dean! — Escuchó la voz de Cas preocupado llamando la atención del ángel al tratar de atacarlo.

—Castiel, el nuevo favorito— Susurró el ángel molesto antes de chasquear los dedos y hacer explotar a Castiel frente a Dean. —Y ahora ya no existirá más—Finalizó con una sonrisa.

—¡Cas! — Exclamó Dean antes de que el ángel desapareciera con un haz de luz y un sujeto de gafas oscuras apareciera frente a Dean.

—Bien, esto va a ser molesto— Comentó Michael antes de bajar su cuchillo y mirarlos a todos.

—¿Es que acaso siempre se meten en problemas de niveles estratosféricos? —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les quiero agradecer mucho a todos los que leyeron este fic desde el comienzo hasta el fin y espero que esto les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo.  
> Como vieron, tenemos las bases de la siguiente temporada, el arco de los Leviatanes.  
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer y esperen el siguiente fic con ansias!


End file.
